Retrouver espoir
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Veuf depuis douze ans, Klaus Mikaelson rencontre Hayley, jeune serveuse qui va lui redonner le sourire, et lui réapprendre l'amour. Le hic ? Elle a dix-huit ans, le même âge que son fils !


**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Originals ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Julie Plec et des créateurs de la série, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette histoire !**

 **Hello mes chers lecteurs,**

 **Troisième défi de la session organisé par Miss Tagada... Littleflicka a lancé celui-ci, alors je vous dis bonne lecture !**

 **Terme du défi :**

Défi : Raconter l'histoire d'amour avec un personnage ayant un enfant de l'âge de votre personnage principal.

A placer dans l'histoire : Un suicide qui peut être réussi, raté ou avorté / Un mariage / une scène où l'enfant de votre personnage pique une crise soit parce qu'il aime aussi votre personnage principal, soit parce qu'il n'accepte pas cette relation (différence d'âge, etc...).

Rating : Au choix !

Phrase à placer : "Tu n'es pas obligé de ne toucher qu'avec les yeux, t'es pas au musée !"

Mots à placer :

Pusillanime = Qui manque de courage, de caractère, d'audace.

Aménité = Amabilité, affabilité, charme.

Lendemain = Jour qui suit le jour considéré.

Croque-mitaine = Être imaginaire et terrible que l'on évoquait autrefois pour effrayer les enfants, les faire obéir.

Salive = Liquide sécrété par les glandes salivaire.

Candélabre = Grand chandelier à plusieurs branches.

* * *

 _Nouvelle-Orléans !_

 _17 avril 2002 !_

 _Courant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, entrant dans un ascenseur, appuyant avec frénésie sur le bouton du second étage, Klaus Mikaelson avait le corps qui tremblait et le cœur qui battait la chamade. Arrivée à son étage, il sortit en trombe de l'appareil, au service de cancérologie. Il vit son fils de six ans, en larmes dans les bras de son frère Elijah._

 _« Où est-elle ? » demanda Klaus._

 _« Avec le médecin. » répondit Elijah, avant de désigner le petit garçon dans ses bras. « Camille lui a dit au revoir. »_

 _Le cœur de Klaus se serra. Encore plus lorsqu'il entendit son petit garçon pleurer en répétant 'Maman' d'une voix étranglé par le chagrin. Klaus ne su comment il réussirait à gérer toute la peine qui s'en suivrait. Entrant dans la chambre de sa femme, il parla avec le médecin, qui lui dit :_

 _« Nous avons fait tout notre possible, mais le traitement ne marche plus, et elle s'affaiblit de minute en minute. Si j'étais vous, je lui dirais au revoir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_

 _Klaus fut incapable de parler. Il se retourna vers la porte pour voir son frère aîné lui faire un signe de la tête. Le message était passé sans qu'ils aient besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. Elijah quitta l'hôpital, son neveu dans les bras qui ne cessait de pleurer sa mère, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Klaus, lui, se tourna vers sa femme. Il s'asseya sur le lit, prit sa main, glacée, dans la sienne. Le peu de cheveux blonds qui restaient à la jeune maman étaient cachés par un simple foulard._

 _« Klaus… » souffla-t-elle en ouvrant difficilement les yeux._

 _« Je suis là. » dit-il._

 _« N'oublie pas… N'oublie pas tes promesses. » lui dit-elle avec peine. « Tu… tu dois les tenir. »_

 _« Je les tiendrais, je te le promets ! » dit-il dans un sanglot._

 _« Klaus, reste… avec moi. » quémanda-t-elle._

 _« Jusqu'à la fin ! » répondit-il._

 _Il se pencha vers son visage et embrassa sa femme, gardant leurs lèvres scellées le plus longtemps possible._

 _« Je t'aime ! » dit-il contre ses lèvres._

 _« Je… je t'aime aussi. » dit Camille. « Chéri, prends-moi dans tes bras. »_

 _Il lui accorda sa demande, s'allongea à moitié dans le lit, puis, prit sa femme dans ses bras. Les minutes défilèrent. Camille ferma les yeux et, une demi-heure plus tard, le monitoring émit un long bip. Le corps de Camille devint lourd. Son cœur cessa de battre. Elle était morte. Klaus se mit à trembler, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il serra le corps inanimé de sa femme. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues, et il resta là à tenir sa femme dans ses bras des heures durant. Il ne bougea pas, même quand une infirmière vint dans la chambre éteindre les moniteurs._

 _Minuit passa, et Klaus rentra chez lui, où le reste de sa famille l'attendait. Il ne vit aucune trace de son fils. Il devait dormir dans sa chambre, alors Klaus tomba à genoux, et laissa éclater tout son chagrin. Rebekah courut à lui et s'agenouilla, le prit dans ses bras. Klaus s'accrocha à sa sœur comme à une bouée. Il venait de perdre la femme de sa vie à cause d'une stupide maladie. Comment allait-il pouvoir regarder son fils dans les yeux et lui dire que sa maman ne reviendrait plus à la maison ? Comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre sans elle ? Il ne su s'il en aurait la force, mais il ne pouvait pas être_ _pusillanime_ _à ce point. Il avait son fils, et il avait fait une promesse à sa femme. Ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit que Klaus se retrouva seul chez lui. Les yeux rouges, la démarche nonchalante et le regard vide, il monta les escaliers et se dirigea jusque dans la chambre de son fils, qui dormait à poings fermés. Il n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller, mais il enleva ses chaussures et se glissa dans le lit du petit garçon, qui ouvrit les yeux en sentant la présence de son père. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Le regard seul comptait. Les yeux du jeune Henrik étaient si triste, ceux de son père tout autant._

 _« Maman dort maintenant ? » demanda Henrik._

 _« Oui, maman dort ! » répondit Klaus, la gorge nouée._

 _Henrik se réfugia dans les bras de son père. Il n'avait plus que lui désormais, il le comprenait…_

 _ **Jeudi 17 avril 2014 !**_

12 années avaient passés depuis le jour où Klaus Mikaelson avait vu sa femme mourir. Depuis ce jour, il fut un homme différent, mais il avait été le père dont Henrik, aujourd'hui âgé de dix-huit, avait eut besoin durant toutes ces années. Alors qu'il remplissait son thermos de café bien chaud, son fils déboula dans la cuisine, prêt pour une nouvelle journée de cours au lycée, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

« Salut p'pa ! » dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

« Salut mon grand. » dit Klaus. « Prêt pour une nouvelle journée au purgatoire ? »

Henrik esquissa un sourire, car c'est comme ça qu'il décrivait lui-même le lycée.

« Ouais, même si je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller aujourd'hui. » avoua Henrik.

« Je sais. » dit Klaus, qui comprenait la raison.

« Papa, on pourra aller la voir, _tous les deux_ ? » demanda Henrik.

« Je viendrais te chercher après les cours, et on ira. » répondit Klaus, qui entoura un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

Ces douze dernières années, père et fils étaient devenus plus proche que jamais, créant un lien indestructible entre eux.

« Allez, prends vite ton petit-déjeuner, sinon tu seras en retard. » lui dit Klaus.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Arrête tu me décoiffes. » grommela Henrik.

« Je suis sûr que Monique adorera ta coupe. » le taquina Klaus.

« T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas, que je sois avec elle ? » demanda Henrik.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerait. » répondit Klaus. « Le seul lien de parenté que vous avez, c'est que ton oncle est marié à sa tante, vous n'êtes pas vraiment de la même famille. »

« C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. » dit Henrik.

« Alors écoute-là, elle est pleine de sagesse. » dit Klaus. « Bon, tu le prends ce petit-déjeuner ou non ? »

Klaus prit son thermos de café, sa sacoche en cuir, ses clés de voiture et quitta la cuisine pour aller attendre dans la voiture.

Grand, les cheveux blonds de sa mère, qu'il aimait avoir coupé comme son père – mais sans les bouclettes, les yeux gris de son père, le sourire en coin de ce dernier et l'intelligence combiné de ses deux parents, Henrik Sean Mikaelson se traîna hors de la cuisine jusqu'au 4X4 de son paternel en traînant des pieds. Il n'avait pas très envie d'aller au lycée, surtout en ce jour. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait rien faire ce jour-là et ce, chaque année. C'était une période trop dure pour lui à endurer, mais il devait pourtant étudier et préparer ses examens de fin d'années. Il rentrerait bientôt à l'université… Klaus conduisit dans le silence. Henrik regardait les bâtiments défiler, quand la voiture se gara devant le lycée.

« T'as de l'argent pour le déjeuner ? » demanda Klaus.

« Ouais ! » répondit Henrik.

« T'es prêt pour ton interro ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Tu parles, je vais le dégommer. » plaisanta Henrik en détachant sa ceinture.

« Allez, bonne journée mon fils. » lui dit Klaus.

Henrik lui répondit d'un clin d'œil, puis, sortit de la voiture. Klaus s'en alla aussitôt. Se frottant les yeux, Henrik soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller en cours ni même de faire cet interro d'histoires qui l'attendait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. D'autant plus qu'il aimait l'école, mais jamais le 17 avril. Depuis qu'il avait six ans, ce jour le hantait, et pour cause. C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère…

 _« Bonjour beau gosse ! »_

Henrik fut tiré de ses tristes pensées par sa petite amie, Monique Deveraux. Sa longue chevelure brune bouclée, ses magnifiques yeux en amande et sa gentillesse étaient ce qui avait fait craquer le jeune garçon de dix-huit ans. Bien qu'elle soit la nièce de la femme de son oncle…

« Salut ! » lui retourna-t-il, un petit sourire en coin mais l'œil triste.

« La journée va être dure, hein ? » fit-elle en lui prenant la main.

« Comme chaque année depuis douze ans ! » dit-il.

« Heureusement que tu as ta petite amie d'enfer pour t'épauler durant ce jour si dur. » lui dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Ouais, heureusement que tu es là. » dit-il en lui encerclant la taille. « Mais j'ai aussi mon père. »

« Tu sais que j'envie ce lien que vous avez ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire, il est tout simplement le meilleur père du monde. » répondit Henrik.

Il embrassa Monique…

 _« Hey, mais qui voilà ? »_

… mais fut interrompu par cette voix nasillarde qu'ils détestaient tant. Le boulet du lycée. Un dernier année, membre de l'équipe de foot mais pas le type le plus intelligent, avec son air supérieur, sa bande de copain aussi prétentieux que débile, sans parler des filles de l'équipe de pom-pom girls qui lui tournaient autour.

« Julian ! » dit Henrik.

« Alors alors Mikaelson, ton paternel t'as emmené au bahut ? » se moqua-t-il. « Le mien ne fait plus ça depuis mes douze ans. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ma relation avec mon père te concerne. » répondit Henrik. « Maintenant fous-moi la paix. »

« Ouh, mais c'est qu'il sort les crocs le p'tit gars. » fit Julian. « Dis-moi, ton père sait que tu t'envoies en l'air avec la nièce de sa belle-sœur ? »

« Ton père sait que tu lui piques sa caisse la nuit et que tu fais le mur ? » répliqua Henrik.

« Bien sûr que non. » ricana Julian.

« La voilà la différence entre ton père et le mien. » dit Henrik. « Je n'ai pas besoin de faire des coups en douce quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Quant à Monique, le seul lien de parenté qu'on ait, c'est que mon oncle ait épousé sa tante, ça s'arrête là. Maintenant casse-toi ! »

« Et bien, tu as du répondant pour un gamin qui n'a rien dans le pantalon. » s'exclama Julian.

Monique intervint.

« Il en a plus dans le pantalon que tu le crois. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'il en a plus que toi. »

« Whou, la petite amie prend la défense de l'intello de service. » rit Julian, faisant rire ses potes avec lui. « Tu vas aller te plaindre à ta maman, hein ? »

Les rires se turent. Henrik serra des poings.

« C'est bon Julian, arrête tes conneries. » lui conseilla un de ses potes.

 _« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en classe ? »_

Tous se figèrent.

« Principale Gerard ! » déglutit Julian.

« Monsieur Carson, étiez-vous en train d'embêter vos camarades ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Pas du tout ! » réfuta-t-il en secouant la tête vigoureusement.

« En classe, tout de suite ! » ordonna Rebekah d'une voix calme mais autoritaire. « Vous tous ! »

Le petit groupe déguerpit sans demander leur reste. C'était comme s'ils avaient eut affaire au _croque-mitaine_ _._

« Merci ! » dit Henrik à sa tante.

« Essaie de ne pas trop t'attirer d'ennuis d'ici la fin de la journée. » lui suggéra-t-elle.

« Je ne cherche qu'à avoir la paix. » avoua-t-il.

« Allez, filez en classe, il me semble que vous avez une interro d'histoires. » leur dit-elle.

Henrik prit la main de Monique dans la sienne. Etant dans la même classe, ils se dirigèrent dans leur salle de classe pour le premier cours de la journée, qui commençait par un contrôle.

…

Une semaine seulement après son arrivée à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Hayley Marshall avait trouvé un travail de serveuse au bar-restaurant _Rousseau_. Vivant dans un motel pas cher, elle était rentrée chez elle après avoir passé son enfance ballotée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil après la mort de ses parents. Le _lendemain_ de son dix-huitième anniversaire, alors qu'elle vivait à Washington, elle avait prit ses clics et ses clacs, et elle avait quitté sa dernière famille d'accueil, sautant dans le premier train pour la Nouvelle-Orléans, avec toutes ses économies. Une fois à destination, elle s'était prit une chambre dans le premier motel. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune famille, alors autant voir petit et se faire le plus d'argent possible avant de voir grand. Ce matin-là, alors qu'elle était au bar à servir des cafés et des petits-déjeuners, son regard s'arrêta sur un homme qui entrait dans le bar. Il était beau, bien que trop âgé pour elle mais ça ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Dans la trentaine, des cheveux courts châtains, il s'installa à une table, posant sa sacoche en cuir et enlevant son manteau. Hayley ne pu que constater une tristesse indescriptible dans l'expression de son visage. Soit cet homme vivait encore dans le passé, soit il avait vécu un drame horrible qui le marquait depuis des années, et qui le suivrait tout au long de sa vie. Hayley l'observa tout en servant ses clients. Il avait sortit un classeur de sa sacoche, et il buvait à un thermos. Personne ne s'occupait de lui, alors quand la seconde serveuse vint derrière le comptoir, Hayley alla vers lui.

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle poliment. « Je vous sers quelque chose ? Un p'tit-déj ? Du café »

Klaus leva les yeux vers elle et lui rendit son sourire.

« Juste du café s'il vous plaît. » dit-il en lui montrant son thermos.

« Je m'en occupe. » dit Hayley en s'emparant du thermos.

Elle retourna derrière le comptoir et entreprit de verser du café bien chaud dans le thermos. Elle ne su pourquoi elle ressentait une telle attirance pour cet inconnu, mais cette sensation la fit sourire. Elle retourna près de lui et déposa le thermos sur la table.

« Et voilà ! » dit-elle avant d'ajouter : « Il est très chaud alors, faites attention en le buvant. »

« Merci du conseil ! » dit-il avant de ranger le classeur dans sa sacoche.

Il mit un billet de vingt dollars sur la table, fixa Hayley en se levant.

« Gardez la monnaie… » dit-il avant de demander d'un simple regard son prénom.

« Hayley. » l'informa-t-elle. « Et merci ! »

« Je vous en prie, Hayley. » lui sourit-il. « Dites à Sophie que son beau-frère est passé. »

« Je le ferais, mais suis-je censée deviner votre nom ? » demanda Hayley. « Je viens d'arriver et c'est la première fois que je vous vois. »

« Klaus ! » répondit-il.

« Je transmettrais le message, Klaus ! » dit Hayley.

« Merci ! » dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête. « Au revoir Hayley. »

« Au revoir, Klaus ! »

Il prit sa sacoche et son thermos de café, puis, quitta le bar non sans un dernier regard pour Hayley, qui retourna travailler. Lorsque Sophie, la gérante du bar, arriva, elle constata le sourire évident d'Hayley, qui nettoyait une table.

« Tu souris bêtement ! » dit Sophie.

« Je sais ! » dit Hayley. « Ton beau-frère Klaus est passé, c'est tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ce matin. »

« Merci de l'info, je serai en cuisine si on me cherche. » dit Sophie.

 _ **Université de la Nouvelle-Orléans !**_

En entrant dans l'amphithéâtre de l'université dans laquelle il enseignait l'Histoires et l'Art, Klaus dit d'une voix forte :

« Bonjour jeunes gens, j'espère que vous avez bien révisé. »

« Quoi ? » fit un de ses élèves.

« On sort de quoi noter et de quoi écrire, interro surprise ! » annonça Klaus, qui récolta aussitôt des protestations, comme à chaque fois.

Mais les étudiants abdiquèrent après tout ils n'avaient pas le choix. Dix minutes plus tard, le silence total se fit dans l'amphithéâtre. Les étudiants étaient plongés dans le contrôle, et Klaus était assis à son bureau, repensant à son début de matinée, qui avait commencé comme chaque jour. Il avait conduit son fils au lycée, puis il était allé dans le restaurant de sa belle-sœur prendre quelques minutes pour revoir son programme de la journée et faire le plein de café, mais une chose étrange lui était arrivée. Pour la première fois depuis douze ans, il avait ressenti une émotion qu'il n'avait plus ressentie envers une autre femme depuis la mort de sa Camille. Cette jeune serveuse, rien que par son sourire et ses yeux, lui avait réchauffé le cœur en ce jour difficile. Cette jeune fille était l'opposé de Camille, physiquement… Il secoua la tête et souffla un bon coup, ôtant cette idée stupide de sa tête.

La journée finit pour lui à 15 heures. Quittant l'université au volant de son 4X4, Klaus fit route jusqu'au lycée. Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette de son fils, qui se laissait honteusement embrasser par Monique. Il klaxonna, se gara à leur hauteur et ouvrit la fenêtre du côté passager, un sourire au visage.

« Vous vous donnez en spectacle. » leur dit-il.

« Papa, ne klaxonne plus jamais comme ça. » le prévint Henrik.

« Allez, grimpe. » lui dit Klaus. « Monique, tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Oh euh, c'est gentil mais, c'est un moment en famille alors, je passe mon tour. » dit-elle, un peu hésitante.

« Tu fais partie de la famille. » lui dit Klaus. « Monte ! »

Henrik remercia son père d'un hochement de la tête, puis, ouvrit la portière à Monique, avant de monter lui-même du côté passager. Durant le trajet jusqu'au cimetière, Klaus demanda à son fils et à sa belle-fille de leur raconter leur journée.

« Ça allait, jusqu'à ce que Julian me cherche et me provoque en parlant de maman. » dit Henrik.

« Je sais que c'est dur, mais ne réponds pas à ses attaques. » lui dit Klaus.

« Je sais. » dit Henrik.

« Heureusement que la principale est arrivée, elle leur a fait peur rien qu'en leur parlant. » intervint Monique.

« Ma sœur a cet effet-là sur tout le monde. » s'amusa Klaus.

Arrivé au cimetière, Klaus, Henrik et Monique descendirent du 4X4. Après avoir acheté deux bouquets de fleurs – des orchidées – père et fils, suivis de Monique, traversèrent le cimetière, et s'arrêtèrent une fois devant la tombe de Camille. Faite de marbre blanc, la stèle était légèrement affectée par les dégâts du temps, et était recouverte de feuilles. Henrik, un bouquet d'orchidées à la main, s'agenouilla près de la stèle, en balaya les feuilles et laissa ses doigts glisser sur les lettres dorées.

 _Camille Mikaelson_

 _July 1975 – April 2002_

 _Beloved Wife & Mother* __**(Femme et mere bien-aimée)**_

« Bonjour maman ! » dit Henrik.

Il déposa les fleurs avant de plier les mains sous son menton.

« Tu me manques. » dit-il d'une voix étranglée. « J'ai dix-huit ans maintenant, et tu me manques encore plus. Y a tellement de chose dont j'aimerais te parler et dont j'aimerais avoir les réponses, mais t'es plus là… »

Il baissa la tête et se massa la nuque, ravalant ses larmes. Sa mère lui manquait tellement. Il l'avait vu tomber malade trop jeune, et il l'avait perdu trop jeune. Aujourd'hui il était un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, mais la blessure était encore trop profonde. Il n'avait que six ans lorsqu'il lui avait dit au revoir à tout jamais…

 _« Fils ! »_

La voix de son père le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il se releva et se tourna vers son père, avant de se réfugier dans ses bras et de laisser libre cours à son chagrin.

« Elle me manque. » sanglota Henrik.

« Je sais, à moi aussi elle me manque. » lui dit Klaus.

Monique observait père et fils dans les bras l'un de l'autre, partageant un moment intense. Elle essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

« C'est trop dur. » dit Henrik.

« Va m'attendre à la voiture. » lui dit Klaus.

Henrik sécha ses larmes et prit les clés que son père lui tendit. A son tour, Klaus s'agenouilla à son tour devant la tombe de son épouse, seul. Il avait déposé le second bouquet d'orchidée, et il laissa le silence l'envahir.

« Je sais que je t'ai fais deux promesses, et j'ai tenu celle d'Henrik. C'est un garçon étonnant, aussi intelligent que toi, et il ne manque de rien, encore moins d'amour. Je prends soin de lui, même s'il aura toujours besoin de sa maman. » commença à dire Klaus.

A mesure qu'il parlait, le visage de Camille flotta dans son esprit. Son sourire, son rire cristallin, ses cheveux blonds qu'elle adorait, surtout quand Klaus passait ses doigts à travers… La gorge nouée, il continua de parler à sa femme, fixant les lettres dorées de la stèle.

« Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir l'autre promesse. Personne ne pourra te remplacer, je ne pourrais jamais retomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu me manques tellement. Je suis désolé. »

Il dû faire de gros efforts pour retenir ses larmes, mais ce fut plus fort que lui et il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Klaus effaça ses larmes et se redressa sur ses jambes, se massa la nuque et fixa la tombe. Il avala péniblement sa _salive_ , puis, détourna le regard de la stèle et quitta le cimetière. Il retrouva son fils et sa belle-fille à la voiture. Lorsqu'il vit son père, Henrik se jeta à son cou. Klaus le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. » hoqueta Henrik.

Une fois Monique déposée chez elle, père et fils rentrèrent dans leur foyer, le cœur encore lourd des dernières minutes passées à se recueillir sur la tombe de la femme qu'ils aimaient. S'afférant à préparer le dîner, Klaus laissa son esprit vagabonder vers tous les meilleurs moments de sa vie qu'il avait passé avec sa femme, de leur première rencontre à la naissance de leur fils…

 _Flash-back !_

 _20 ans plus tôt !_

 _1992 !_

 _« Je m'appelle Klaus ! »_

 _« Enchantée Klaus, moi c'est Camille ! »_

 _Le jour de leur première rencontre, ils avaient eu un véritable coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre. Les années lycées s'annonçaient des plus intéressantes. Sans se défaire du sourire qu'ils affichaient, côte à côte, ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe de leur cours de littérature…_

 _17 ans plus tôt !_

 _1995 !_

 _Ils étaient à peine entrés à l'université quand ils avaient décidés de se marier. Klaus, il ne lui restait que ses frères et sœurs. Camille, elle n'avait plus que son oncle, Kieran qui était le pasteur qui les mariait._

 _« Niklaus, tu peux embrasser la mariée ! »_

 _Ils scellèrent leur union d'un baiser devant Elijah (25 ans), Rebekah (18 ans), et Kol (16 ans)… D'autant plus que Camille était enceinte…_

 _16 ans plus tôt !_

 _1996 !_

 _Camille avait souffert pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que son petit garçon ne soit déposé dans ses bras, braillant à plein poumons. Ils avaient décidés de l'appeler Henrik Sean, en l'honneur du frère de Klaus, et de celui de Camille, tous les deux décédés très jeune._

 _« Il est magnifique. » dit Camille. « Il ne va pas nous laisser dormir très souvent. »_

 _« Non ! » admit Klaus, qui embrassa sa femme sur la joue. « Je t'aime ! »_

 _« Je t'aime aussi ! »_

 _Fin du flash-back !_

 _« P'pa ? »_

Klaus sortit de ses pensées.

« Oui ? » fit-il en regardant son fils.

« Ça va ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Ouais, désolé j'étais… »

« Perdu dans tes pensées, j'avais remarqué. » le coupa Henrik. « Tu pensais à maman ? »

« Je pense toujours à ta mère. » lui dit Klaus. « Mets la table s'il te plait. »

Henrik s'exécuta, et quand le dîner fut prêt, père et fils s'installèrent à table. Au bout de quelques minutes, Klaus demanda :

« Comment s'est passé ton interro de ce matin ? »

« Bien, enfin je crois. » répondit Henrik. « J'ai essayé de rester concentré malgré… »

« Malgré que ce soit l'anniversaire de la mort de ta mère. » finit Klaus à sa place. « Ouais, je te comprends. »

« Et si je m'étais planté ? » demanda Henrik.

« Tu te rattraperas au prochain. » dit son père.

« Papa, y aura pas d'autre interro avant l'exam final. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Et bien tu cartonneras à l'exam final. » lui assura Klaus.

« Tu es un éternel optimiste. » lui dit Henrik.

Ils échangèrent un léger rire, mais Henrik devint tout à coup très sérieux.

« Papa, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr ! » dit Klaus en haussant des épaules.

« Pourquoi tu t'es pas remarié ? » demanda Henrik.

Klaus avala presque de travers et bu une gorgée d'eau pour faire passer le morceau de viande qu'il était en train de mâcher.

« Désolé… » grimaça Henrik. « Oublie ma question. »

« Non, ça va tu m'as juste pris au dépourvu. » lui assura Klaus, qui prit une grande inspiration. « Ecoute fils, si je ne me suis pas remarié, c'est simplement parce que je n'ai pas rencontré la femme qui… euh, comment dire ? »

« Tu n'as pas rencontré de femme qui fasse battre à nouveau ton cœur, c'est ça ? » dit Henrik.

« Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. » dit Klaus, un peu gêné.

« Je… c'est peut-être égoïste de ma part mais, quoi qu'il arrive essaie… de ne pas oublier maman. » quémanda Henrik.

« Hey… » fit Klaus en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. « Quoi qui puisse se passer, _jamais_ je n'oublierais ta maman. »

Henrik hocha la tête… A la fin du repas, ils débarrassèrent et nettoyèrent la cuisine, comme chaque soir. Après avoir passé de longues minutes sous la douche, Klaus, vêtu d'un simple jogging, alla voir son fils, qui était allongé dans son lit et qui pianotait sur son ordinateur portable.

« Toc toc ! » fit Klaus en toquant à la porte, attirant l'attention de son fils qui ôta les écouteurs de ses oreilles. « Te couche pas tard. »

« Encore dix minutes ! » dit Henrik.

« Bonne nuit fils ! » dit Klaus.

« Bonne nuit p'pa ! »

Klaus gagna sa chambre. Il se mit aussitôt au lit. La journée avait été longue. Il corrigerait les copies de ses étudiants le _lendemain_.

 _Ils étaient nus sous les draps, leurs corps s'emmêlaient depuis des heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne retombent sur le matelas, à bout de souffle mais comblés. Klaus roula sur le côté et fit face à sa femme, plus belle et plus souriante que jamais._

 _« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il ne cessait de la fixer._

 _« Rien, j'aime te regarder, c'est tout. » répondit-il, avant de glisser ses doigts sur sa joue._

 _Il se pencha et l'embrassa._

 _« Tu m'as promis. » souffla Camille._

 _« Quoi ? » fit Klaus en s'écartant._

 _« Tu m'as promis. » répéta-t-elle._

 _Klaus se recula lorsque les cheveux blonds de Camille tombèrent de sa tête, que sa peau suinta, et qu'elle ne cessait de répéter Tu m'as promis… Tu m'as promis… tout en devenant de plus en plus pâle._

D'un bond, Klaus se réveilla et s'asseya. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, le souffle court. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il n'avait jamais fait de rêve de ce genre avant. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'inconsciemment, il voulait réellement tenir la promesse faite à sa femme ? Il refit le même rêve le lendemain…

 _ **Dimanche 20 avril 2014 !**_

 _ **Café Rousseau !**_

En entrant dans le restau-café de sa belle-sœur, Klaus repensait à ce rêve. Courir pendant plus d'une heure n'avait en rien atténué ses doutes. Le café étant pratiquement désert, Klaus prit place au bar.

 _« Wow ! »_

Klaus releva la tête et aperçu cette fille. Ses yeux bruns, ce sourire… Il y avait repensé ces deux derniers jours.

« On se prépare pour un marathon ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant davantage.

« Oh euh, non, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête. » répondit-il. « Hayley, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Et vous c'est Klaus. »

« Vous vous souvenez des noms de tous vos clients ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Seulement ceux qui sont canons. » avoua-t-elle. « Et puis, vous m'avez laissé un généreux pourboire. »

« Je suis canon, hein ? » s'amusa-t-il en se grattant le menton. « Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai le double de votre âge ? »

« Et alors ? » arqua Hayley.

Elle finit par lui servir un sourire encore plus grand, qui le fit rire.

« Un p'tit déj ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Avec plaisir ! » accepta-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'on peut se tutoyer ? » demanda-t-elle. « J'ai l'impression de te vieillir, et d'être vieille moi aussi. »

« Tu viens de le faire. » répondit-il en la tutoyant à son tour.

Se mordillant la lèvre sans s'en apercevoir, Hayley tourna le dos à Klaus et lui servit un café, avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine et d'en ressortir, vingt minutes plus tard, un plateau entre les mains. Un plateau contenant une omelette au fromage, un verre de jus d'orange et une coupelle de salade de fruits.

« Tu me crois à la diète ? » plaisanta-t-il, alors qu'elle disposait le tout devant lui.

« C'est ça moque-toi, mais tu me remercieras plus tard. » dit Hayley. « Crois-moi, ça va te remettre d'aplomb. Avec moi ça marche. »

« Tu cours ? » demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée de jus.

« Ouais, de temps en temps… » répondit-elle alors que Sophie entrait dans le restaurant. « … quand ta belle-sœur ne me fait pas lever à 4h du mat' pour faire l'ouverture. »

« De quoi tu te plains encore ? » demanda Sophie, en s'arrêtant à côté de son beau-frère.

« Du fait que je ne peux pas courir comme je veux. » dit Hayley.

« Si tu ne me dis pas que tu veux courir le matin, comment je peux le savoir ? » arqua Sophie.

« Tu marques un point. » céda Hayley.

« Klaus… » fit Sophie en se tournant vers lui. « Salut, je t'ai pas vu depuis deux jours. »

« Je dors très mal en ce moment. » dit Klaus.

« Un coup sur la tête, ça peut aider. » plaisanta Sophie.

« Comment mon frère fait pour te supporter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Demande-lui ! » dit-elle. « Bon, je vais en cuisine, j'ai des commandes à préparer. »

Elle les laissa et disparu dans la cuisine.

« Euh, je vais préparer la salle. » dit Hayley. « Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu me le dis, ok ? Je te l'obtiendrais d'un claquement de doigt.»

« Merci, tu es d'une grande _Aménité_. » dit Klaus.

« Euh, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire. » avoua Hayley.

« Je t'ai fais un compliment. » la rassura-t-il.

Elle sourit. Décidemment, Klaus aimait la voir sourire. Munie d'un chiffon et d'un vaporisateur, elle fit le tour du comptoir et s'activa à la préparation de la salle, descendit les chaises et nettoya les tables, non sans jeter quelques regards à Klaus, qui était dos à elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait une telle attirance pour un homme d'âge mûr. Il devait avoir quoi, à peine la quarantaine ? Mais elle le trouvait très séduisant, et chaque fois qu'il la regardait, elle avait ce petit picotement dans le ventre qui faisait que son cœur batte la chamade.

Klaus, lui, dégustait son petit-déjeuner avec un certain plaisir. Son estomac s'était calmé dès qu'il avait avalé une première bouchée d'omelette, qui était délicieuse. Lorsqu'il eut finit son plateau, il se tourna sur son tabouret et regarda Hayley s'afférer avec minutie et entrain. Quel âge avait-elle ? La vingtaine ? Peut-être un peu moins ? Au fond de lui, il espérait très fort qu'elle soit majeure. Elle était belle, directe, un brin espiègle et surtout, elle lui redonnait le sourire, chose que personne n'avait réussi à faire ces douze dernières années, en dehors de son fils. _Tu m'as promis…_

 _« Klaus ! »_

Il reconnut la voix de sa belle-sœur. Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre, puis, une fois qu'il fut dans la cuisine, Sophie ferma la porte et regarda son beau-frère.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« T'étais en train de mater ma serveuse, ou j'ai rêvé ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Klaus voulut répondre, mais il aperçut l'ombre d'un sourire se peindre sur son visage.

« Tu sais depuis combien de temps il t'a fallu pour qu'une femme attire ton attention ? » demanda Sophie.

« Merci, je suis au courant. » répondit Klaus avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la table.

« T'as pas sourit à ce point depuis la mort de Camille. » lui dit Sophie.

« Je sais, et je suis un peu étonné moi-même, d'autant plus qu'elle a l'air… jeune. » dit Klaus.

« Elle a 18 ans ! » avoua Sophie. « Mais rassure-moi, ça ne va pas t'empêcher de tenter quoi que ce soit, si ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » souffla-t-il. « Je serai mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de mon fils si je fréquentais une fille de son âge. »

« Ton fils n'a rien à dire. » lui dit-elle. « Il peut ne pas être d'accord, mais tu ne peux pas rester seul éternellement. »

« Je sais. » dit-il. « Tu sais, jeudi il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne m'étais pas remarié, et je crois qu'il a peur que j'oublie sa mère. »

« Et toi ? » demanda Sophie.

« Je pourrais jamais l'oublier, et jusqu'à présent je ne pensais pas refaire ma vie, je veux dire, ça fait douze ans. » expliqua Klaus.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » demanda Sophie.

Klaus se contenta de regarder la porte.

« Elle te plaît vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sophie, qui su que sa jeune serveuse avait tout changé en lui.

« Elle est l'opposée de Camille, physiquement je veux dire, mais je me sens bien quand je la vois. » admit Klaus.

« Dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas plus. » lui sourit Sophie.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Klaus l'embrassa sur la joue et lui chuchota :

« Ne dis rien à personne, ok ? »

« Promis ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle referma la porte une fois que Klaus fut sortit.

« Tu veux autre chose ? » demanda Hayley.

« Non merci. » répondit-il. « Et t'avais raison, ton petit-déjeuner m'a remis d'aplomb. »

« Je te l'avais dis. » dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui. « Je peux… faire autre chose pour toi ? »

« Hayley, je t'apprécie énormément. » dit-il. « T'es une fille formidable… »

« Mais t'es marié, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

« Non… » dit Klaus. « Je ne suis pas marié. »

« Tu as une alliance. » dit-elle en prenant sa main gauche entre les siennes.

« Je ne le suis plus. » dit Klaus en refermant ses mains sur les siennes. « Hayley, tu veux bien dîner avec moi un soir ? Je te promets que je t'expliquerais tout. »

« Avec plaisir ! » dit-elle.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Il faut que j'y aille. » dit-il.

Il sortit un billet de vingt dollars et le glissa dans la main de la jeune femme.

« Pour le petit-déj. » dit-il.

Elle sourit encore plus…

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Klaus resta un long moment sous la douche, à réfléchir. Il avait invité Hayley à dîner. Qu'allait-il dire à son fils ? Peu importe, pour l'instant entre lui et Hayley, il n'y avait qu'une petite attirance, qui pourrait se transformer en quelque chose de plus. Là, et seulement là, il aurait une discussion avec son fils. Sortant de la douche, Klaus se sécha, mit un jean et un pull, puis, s'enferma dans son bureau où il corrigea la cinquantaine de copies qu'il devait rendre à ses étudiants le _lendemain_. Les heures passèrent, quand Henrik rentra de son week-end chez Monique…

Une semaine passa, puis deux… Les vacances de Pâques commençaient.

« Pas de cours pendant deux semaines. » s'extasia Henrik en se laissant tomber sur le divan du salon-cours.

« Mais tu as des devoirs à faire. » lui rappela son père. « Et tu dois visiter Dartmouth. »

« Je sais, avec Monique on a prévu de les faire ensemble. » dit Henrik. « Et pareil pour la visite du campus. »

« Tiens donc ! » s'amusa Klaus. « Va plutôt ranger ta chambre avant qu'elle arrive. »

« Bonne idée. » dit Henrik en se levant du canapé.

Le soir venu, Klaus regarda son fils et sa belle-fille.

« Je vais faire un tour, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre alors, vous vous enfermez et surtout pas de bêtises. » les prévint-il.

« Oui Chef ! »

Ils avaient répondus en même temps.

Au volant de sa voiture, Klaus arpenta les rues du quartier français de la Nouvelle-Orléans quand la pluie se mit à tomber. Il se gara devant le Rousseau. Il entra, les cheveux et une partie des vêtements trempés.

 _« Salut ! »_

Il se tourna vers la voix. C'était Hayley, qui portait une veste.

« Salut ! » dit-il. « Tu as fini ton service ? »

« Oui, j'étais sur le point de rentrer. » dit-elle.

« Tu as dîné ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Sophie ne nous laisse pas mourir de faim. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Bon, euh, je te raccompagne ? » proposa-t-il. « Ma voiture est devant et il tombe des cordes. »

« Ouais, je veux bien. » accepta-t-elle.

Il lui ouvrit la porte, et un instant, Klaus aperçut Sophie lui faire un grand sourire et l'encourageait d'un signe de la main. A nouveau dehors, Klaus posa sa main dans le creux des reins d'Hayley, qui retint un frisson. Il la guida jusqu'à son 4X4, lui ouvrit la portière, en fit le tour puis, grimpa sur le siège conducteur.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant deux semaines. » dit Hayley.

« Je sais. » dit Klaus, qui démarra. « Il fallait que je réfléchisse. »

« A quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, tout en le guidant jusqu'à son motel.

« Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai un fils ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je me doutais que tu avais des enfants quand j'ai su que t'étais marié. » répondit-elle.

« Il a 18 ans, comme toi. » dit-il.

« Et ça te gêne ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Moi non, mais ça pourrait lui poser un problème. » dit-il en se garant devant le motel.

« Est-ce que tu fais tes choix en fonctions de ton fils ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non ! » répondit-il aussitôt. « Non, mais je veux qu'il comprenne. »

« Klaus, tant que tu ne me diras pas la vérité… » dit-elle, mais il la coupa.

« Ma femme est morte d'un cancer il y a douze ans, et je n'ai pas refais ma vie depuis ce jour-là. »

Cet aveu fut comme un coup de massue pour Hayley, mais ce léger malaise disparu. Elle lui prit la main et serra ses doigts entre les siens.

« Je comprends, et j'espère qu'il comprendra aussi que tu ne peux pas rester seul toute ta vie. » dit-elle en attirant son regard. « Tu as le droit de vivre. »

« Je sais ! » dit-il.

« Tu veux… monter ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir du 4X4. Elle fut trempée de la tête aux pieds en quelques secondes. Elle disparue dans le motel. _Tu m'as promis…_ Klaus entendait ces mots encore et encore… _Tu m'as promis…_ Oui, il lui avait promit. Retirant les clés du contact, il sortit de la voiture, la verrouilla et couru derrière Hayley.

« Hayley ! » l'appela-t-il en grimpant les escaliers.

Il la retrouva devant l'escalier menant au second étage. Il était aussi trempé qu'elle ne l'était.

« Tu as changé d'avis ? »

Il ne répondit pas. _Tu as promis…_ Prenant son visage en coupe, il l'embrassa… sur la bouche. Il l'embrassa pleinement, glissant sa langue et touchant la sienne. Hayley s'accrocha à ses épaules, lui rendit le baiser avec autant d'ampleur. Elle y mit fin le temps d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Klaus accepta la main qu'elle lui tendait. Une fois dans la chambre, elle ferma la porte à clé et enleva sa veste trempée. Elle ouvrit une porte adjacente, alluma la lumière et regarda Klaus. Sans le lâcher des yeux, elle enleva son haut, dévoilant ainsi un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. S'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire, elle ôta ses bottes, ses collants, puis, son pantalon. Klaus s'était avancé. Elle était désormais en sous-vêtement. Ils ne cessaient de se fixer.

« _Tu n'es pas obligé de ne toucher qu'avec les yeux, t'es pas au musée_ ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire. Elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux pans de son pull, qu'elle lui enleva, ainsi que son débardeur. Il était sacrément bien musclé comme il fallait pour un homme de son âge. Hayley se mordit la lèvre.

« Arrête de faire ça. » souffla-t-il en posant un doigt sur sa lèvre, celle qu'elle mordait.

Avec empressement, Hayley lui défit son jean, que Klaus envoya valser en même temps que ses chaussures. Le corps tremblant d'impatience, Klaus agrippa Hayley juste sous les fesses, et la souleva. Elle, enroula ses bras autour de son cou, tout en cherchant sa bouche de la sienne. Il la transporta jusqu'au lit, s'allongea et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Ses gestes demeuraient maladroits. Douze ans sans toucher une femme… mais il continua, influencé par les gémissements d'Hayley qui se cambrait sous lui. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives. Elle détacha son soutien-gorge, fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes, puis, le caleçon de Klaus. Ce dernier se rendit compte à quel point tout ça lui avait manqué ces dernières années, mais peut-être avait-il voulu attendre une personne qui en valait la peine ? Peut-être qu'Hayley, malgré son jeune âge, était celle dont il avait besoin. Il décida de se pencher sur cette question bien plus tard. Il entra en elle avec douceur, cherchant à retrouver ses marques… quand il se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas protégés… Il tenta de se retirer mais Hayley l'en empêchant en l'emprisonnant de ses jambes.

« Je prends mes précautions depuis que j'ai seize ans, rassure-toi. » lui susurra-t-elle contre ses lèvres. « Mais si tu veux, j'achèterais un paquet de préservatif pour la prochaine fois. »

« Seulement un ? » souleva Klaus, avant de l'embrasser.

« Hum… je ferais le plein… » marmonna-t-elle. « Arrêtons de parler. »

« Bonne idée ! » acquiesça-t-il, en approfondissant le baiser.

Il donna un premier coup de reins… C'était comme s'il se libérait d'un poids énorme. Après tout ce temps, après toutes ces années, il se sentait renaître, et vouloir reprendre vraiment goût à la vie. Le besoin d'air se fit ressentir alors, sans interrompre ses coups de reins de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus fluides, Klaus dévia sa bouche dans le cou d'Hayley, dont les gémissements emplirent la chambre. Elle se moquait totalement de déranger les pensionnaires des autres chambres, ce qu'elle ressentait était tellement fort, pas que physiquement mais aussi émotionnellement. Jamais aucun des garçons qu'elle avait pu connaitre ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Ses mains agrippèrent les draps, qu'elle serra très fort à mesure que l'orgasme se rapprochait. Son corps tout entier se cambra. Klaus se redressa, sans s'arrêter, puis, après avoir fixé Hayley de longues secondes, il plongea sur sa bouche, décrocha ses mains des draps, qu'il joignit au-dessus de sa tête et entrelaça leurs doigts. L'orgasme les frappa instantanément, comme un tsunami frappant une plage. Tous deux se figèrent, le visage l'un contre l'autre, les mains ne se lâchant en aucune façon, la respiration haletante. Les minutes passèrent, quand Klaus se décida à se retirer d'elle. Il roula sur le dos, essoufflé, surpris, soulagé et sans aucun regret. Hayley, elle, se mordit la lèvre avant de rouler sur le côté et de se blottir contre son amant. Il se surprit à refermer un bras autour d'elle. Ils laissèrent passer encore de longues minutes, puis, Klaus se leva à regret et se rhabilla. A son tour, la jeune fille se leva, remit sa culotte et prit un t-shirt au hasard dans ses tiroirs.

« Tu pars déjà ! » constata-t-elle.

« Hey… » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. « Je ne profite pas de toi. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Camille, j'ai envie de me mettre en couple avec une femme, et j'ai envie que ce soit toi, si bien sûr ça te dérange pas de sortir avec un vieux. »

« Un vieux carrément sexy ! » précisa Hayley, qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. « J'en ai envie aussi. »

« Génial. » sourit-il.

« Tu vas faire quoi, pour ton fils ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je vais y aller doucement avec lui, tu sais, ne pas trop le brusquer. » répondit-il. « Je vais d'abord lui dire que je vois quelqu'un, ensuite je verrais. »

« Et s'il n'approuve pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas à lui de décider. » dit Klaus. « Il va finir le lycée dans quelques semaines, et à l'automne il partira à l'université… »

« Je te fais confiance. » le coupa-t-elle d'un baiser. « Hum, ce serait tellement plus simple si ton fils avait dix ans de moins. »

« M'en parle pas. » grommela-t-il. « Ce n'est pas toujours évident d'élever seul un ado de dix-huit ans. Quand je pense qu'il a une vie sexuelle très active et qu'il croit que je ne suis pas au courant. »

« Moi je n'ai jamais eu ce problème. » dit Hayley. « L'avantage d'avoir été balloté dans des familles d'accueil jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, c'est que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais sans rendre de compte. »

Elle l'embrassa…

« Hum, attends, t'as été dans des familles d'accueils ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu me dois un dîner. » lui rappela-t-elle en guise de réponse. « Je te raconterais tout à ce moment-là. »

« Entendu ! » dit-il. « Faut que je rentre, j'espère juste ne pas subir d'interrogatoire. »

« Ou bien, tu pourrais rester… » lui suggéra-t-elle en se collant davantage.

« Ne me tente pas. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser. « Je passerais te voir au travail, pour le dîner. »

« D'accord ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant de longues minutes, puis, Klaus finit par s'en aller. Hayley se prélassa dans un bain bien chaud avant de se mettre au lit, souriante et plus que satisfaite de la tournure que prenait sa vie depuis son retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans !

…

Quand Klaus rentra chez lui, il fut accueillit par un silence des plus étonnant. Il gagna la chambre de son fils, dont la porte était entrouverte. Il fut surpris de voir que son fils et Monique dormaient. Surpris mais pas si étonné… Ils avaient bossés durs ces derniers jours. Ils avaient deux semaines de vacances mais une longue route les attendait… Klaus gagna sa propre chambre, fit un crochet par la salle de bain et se mit au lit. Sur sa table de nuit, il y avait un cadre photo qu'il prit, et qu'il fixa longuement. C'était une photo de Camille, qui avait été prise un jour sur un banc de l'université. Klaus caressa le cliché du bout des doigts.

« Comme toujours tu avais raison et j'avais tort. » dit-il. « Je crois bien que je suis prêt à recommencer, comme tu me l'as fais promettre. »

Il reposa la photo sur la table de nuit et se coucha, en pensant à Hayley. Cette nuit-là, il ne fit aucun cauchemar. Rien. Il dormit paisiblement, pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

 _Deux jours plus tard !_

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? » demanda Klaus à son fils.

« Oui. » répondit Henrik. « Papa, j'ai l'impression que tu veux me dire quelque chose depuis deux jours. »

« C'est pas faux, mais je ne veux pas gâcher ton voyage. » dit Klaus.

« Tu vois quelqu'un, c'est ça ? » demanda Henrik.

Klaus souffla. Son fils était aussi perspicace que sa mère.

« Papa, dis-le moi ! » quémanda Henrik.

« Oui, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. » avoua Klaus. « On en parlera après ton retour de Dartmouth. »

« Comme tu voudras. » concéda Henrik.

Klaus serra son fils dans ses bras. Il ne le verrait pas pendant neuf jours…

« Amuse-toi bien. » lui dit-il.

« T'en fais pas, je serai vite revenu. » dit Henrik.

« En route mon gendre. » le pressa Jane-Anne.

« A dans neuf jours p'pa ! »

Henrik monta dans la voiture de sa belle-mère, et la voiture s'éloigna…

 _Café Rousseau !_

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Klaus s'arrêta au café de sa belle-sœur. Il cherchait Hayley des yeux. Elle nettoyait une table. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle leva les yeux au même instant.

« Je me demandais quand tu viendrais me voir. » sourit-elle.

« Je te dois un dîner. » dit-il.

« C'est vrai ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Chez moi, ce soir à 19 heures. » proposa-t-il.

« Tu cuisines ? » arqua-t-elle.

« C'est un de mes nombreux talents. » répondit-il.

« J'en connais déjà un qui me plaît énormément. » dit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. « On va remettre ça ? »

« Tu acceptes mon invitation ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça ne gênera pas ton fils ? » demanda-t-elle en retour.

« Il est parti visiter sa future fac très tôt ce matin. Il ne rentre que dans neuf jours. » lui apprit-il. « A moins que tu ne travailles ce soir. »

« Non, je ne travaille pas ce soir. » répondit-elle.

« Alors, tu acceptes de dîner avec moi ce soir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Avec plaisir ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire, s'empara de son calepin attaché à sa taille, puis du stylo, et y gribouilla son adresse et son numéro de téléphone.

« A tout à l'heure. » dit-il en lui volant un baiser.

« A plus ! » souffla-t-elle.

Klaus sortit du café, se moquant de savoir si on l'avait vu embrasser la jeune et jolie serveuse. Il passa l'après-midi à faire quelques courses, puis, rentra chez lui. Il attendit avec impatience l'heure du dîner, et pour calmer cette impatience, il fit le ménage avant de prendre une longue douche. Il s'habilla d'un jean noir, d'un pull à manches courtes beige et d'une simple paire de chaussures. Allant dans la cuisine, il nettoya la table sur laquelle il comptait partager ce dîner en tête-à-tête, y mit une nappe propre… Malgré lui, tout en préparant le repas, il se mit à rire. Il était à la fois nerveux et excité à l'idée de passer une soirée romantique avec Hayley… Il hésita un long moment avant de se décider de mettre un _candélabre_ en argent sur la table, et d'en allumer les bougies. Il l'avait bien sûr nettoyé avec soins avant de l'utiliser. Hayley n'allait plus tarder… Tout en s'afférant à la préparation du dîner, Klaus trépignait d'impatience… et on sonna à la porte. Calmant les palpitations de son cœur, Klaus se dirigea jusqu'au portail de la demeure.

« Pile à l'heure ! » dit-il en détaillant Hayley de la tête aux pieds.

Elle portait une robe simple de couleur mauve à manches courtes, et elle avait mit des escarpins.

« Tu es magnifique ! » la complimenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Qu'elle prit en souriant.

« Merci ! » dit-elle alors qu'elle fut attirée dans ses bras.

Il referma et verrouilla le portail, embrassa Hayley et l'entraîna jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Wow, c'est quoi cette baraque ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la faisait traverser la cour extérieure.

« Une vieille maison que mes parents ont fait restaurer. J'en ai hérité après… après leur mort. » répondit-il.

« Oh… » fit-elle avant de sentir l'odeur alléchante qui s'échappait des marmites. « Wow, ça sent divinement bon. »

« Merci, j'ai appris deux petites choses ces dix dernières années. » dit-il en retournant dans les fourneaux. « Mon fils mange pour quatre. »

« Hum, un vrai dîner aux chandelles. » sourit-elle en apercevant la table dressée pour deux.

« Désolé si je t'emmène pas au restaurant… » dit-il mais elle le coupa.

« C'est parfait comme ça ! »

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa-t-il, avant de sortir une bouteille de vin.

« Volontiers ! » accepta-t-elle.

« Ne crois pas que j'essaie de te soûler. » plaisanta-t-il en débouchant la bouteille.

Hayley se contenta de sourire, posa son sac à main, puis, elle accepta le verre de vin que Klaus lui tendit. Elle but une longue gorgée.

« Hum, il est délicieux. » dit-elle.

« Ouais, ça fait un moment qu'il est dans cette cuisine. » dit Klaus.

« J'espère que c'est bientôt prêt, parce que ça sent drôlement bon. » dit-elle.

« Encore quelques minutes. » lui assura-t-il.

« Tu ne m'as pas dis, comment s'appelle ton fils. » lui dit-elle.

« Il s'appelle Henrik. » répondit Klaus.

« _Henrik_? » répéta-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas commun. »

« C'était le prénom de mon plus jeune frère. » lui apprit-il. « Il est mort dans l'accident qui a tué mes parents. »

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle, sincère.

« Ça fait très longtemps maintenant. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Et toi alors, parle-moi de toi. »

« Tu veux savoir comment j'ai atterri dans des familles d'accueils. » comprit-elle.

« Si tu veux pas en parler… » dit-il.

« Non ça va, t'inquiète. » le rassura-t-elle en buvant une longue rasade de vin. « Je suis née à la Nouvelle-Orléans, dans le Bayou. Mes parents y sont restés trois ans avant de partir pour Washington parce qu'ils voulaient une vie meilleure pour moi. Un an seulement après notre arrivée là-bas, on a eu un accident de voiture. J'ai survécu, pas eux. Je suis restée un mois à l'hôpital pour soigner une côte fêlée et une petite commotion avant que les services sociaux ne m'embarquent. A partir de ce jour-là j'ai été placé dans des familles. Y en a eu 32. Je suis partie dès que j'ai eu 18 ans, y a deux mois de ça. »

« Peu de temps avant notre rencontre. » dit Klaus en servant le dîner.

« J'ai bien fais de rentrer au bercail. » sourit-elle en posant son verre sur la table.

Klaus s'approcha d'elle, lui agrippa les hanches et l'embrassa.

« Et si on sautait le dîner ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« Non tu ne m'auras pas avec tes yeux doux. » répliqua-t-il en s'écartant. « D'abord on dîne, ensuite on fera ce que t'as en tête. »

Hayley se résigna à s'asseoir, mais changea d'humeur dès qu'elle eut goûté au plat.

« C'est vachement bon. » dit-elle en plein milieu du repas.

« Merci ! » sourit Klaus. « J'ai une question. »

« Je t'écoute. » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi t'as pas été adopté ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'étais une vraie terreur. » répondit Hayley. « Les familles dans lesquelles j'étais accueillaient déjà plusieurs enfants quand j'arrivais, mais je ne m'intégrais pas, j'avais un fort caractère. Je me suis… souvent fait renvoyer de certaines écoles. »

« Toi ? » arqua Klaus, surpris.

« Une vraie teigne. » admit-elle. « Je n'avais pas envie de me faire des amis, ni même d'avoir une famille parce que des adultes l'ont décidés. J'ai fais des petits boulots et j'ai caché tout l'argent que je m'étais fais et, me voilà. »

« Et maintenant ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Maintenant c'est différent. » dit-elle en le regardant. « J'ai la possibilité de faire mes propres choix, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'ai envie de me poser, et d'arrêter de fuir ce que je veux vraiment. Une famille. »

Klaus fut touché par ce discours inattendu. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, et la serra affectueusement.

« Tu crois que c'est possible ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tout est possible. » répondit-il.

Hayley enfoui ses craintes au plus profond d'elle, et termina le repas. Cette soirée, Hayley n'en avait jamais eu. Aucun garçon, aucun homme ne lui avait jamais offert un tel dîner romantique. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Klaus étaient bien réels. Elle tombait bel et bien amoureuse d'un homme plus âgé qu'elle. Un homme qui avait souffert de la perte de sa femme et qui élevait seul un ado de dix-huit ans. Ça pourrait gêner des tas de filles de son âge, mais pas elle. Son histoire était tout aussi mouvementée… A la fin du repas, alors qu'elle voulut l'aider à débarrasser la table, Klaus l'arrêta.

« Tu es mon invité. » lui dit-il en versant du vin dans son verre. « Et en tant qu'invité, tu vas prendre ce verre de vin et faire comme chez toi. »

« Je peux visiter ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Absolument. » répondit-il.

« Bon très bien. » sourit-elle. « Je vais aller explorer l'étage. »

« Fais-toi plaisir. » lui dit-il.

Attrapant son sac, son verre de vin dans son autre main, Hayley laissa donc Klaus s'occuper de la cuisine et retourna dans la grande cour de la maison. Elle se mordit la lèvre tout en regardant autour d'elle. C'était immense. Jamais elle n'avait vécue dans une maison aussi grande, et penser que l'homme dont elle tombait amoureuse en possédait une était trop beau pour être vrai. Curieuse, elle monta une à une les marches d'un escalier qui la guida à l'étage. Là, elle partie en reconnaissance, et s'arrêta dans un couloir, dont les murs étaient recouverts de cadres photos. Des visages d'enfants et d'adultes souriants. Hayley repéra celles de Klaus, adulte… Voir ces photos de familles lui donnait à la fois le sourire et le cafard. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'intégrer dans les familles d'accueils où elle avait vécue ces quatorze dernières années, et donc aucune photo de famille… Les seuls clichés de sa vraie famille étaient minimes, et reposaient dans le tiroir de la commode de sa chambre de motel. Hayley se détourna du mur photo et entra dans une pièce. Une pièce qui était une sorte de chambre-atelier.

« Wow ! » fit-elle en posant son verre de vin sur une table.

Elle posa son sac à main sur la table de nuit, et fut attiré par le cadre qui y reposait. Elle le prit entre ses mains, et l'observa. C'était une photo d'une femme blonde, à peine vingt ans… Hayley comprit qu'il s'agissait de la femme de Klaus. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter la photo des yeux, et ne se rendit pas compte que Klaus était entré dans la chambre. Ce dernier attendit de longues secondes avant de s'avancer jusqu'à Hayley, de poser délicatement une main dans le creux de ses reins et prit le cadre photo.

« C'est elle ? » demanda Hayley.

« Oui ! » répondit Klaus.

« Elle est vraiment belle. » dit Hayley.

« Oui, elle l'était. » rectifia Klaus en parlait au passé.

Il reposa le cadre sur la table de nuit, puis, se tourna vers Hayley.

« Tu… tu es sûr d'être prêt, à tourner la page ? » voulut-elle savoir. « Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que j'essaye de prendre sa place. »

« Tu ne prends la place de personne. » dit Klaus, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Ecoute, je n'ai pas refais ma vie avant toi parce que je ne trouvais pas la bonne personne, celle qui me ferait rire, qui me redonnerait le sourire et surtout, celle qui me permettrait de tenir une promesse que j'ai faites il y a très longtemps. »

« Elle t'a fait promettre d'aller de l'avant. » comprit Hayley.

« En quelques sorte. » dit-il en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. « Elle m'a surtout fait promettre de ne pas me fermer à l'amour, et tu es arrivé dans ma vie. »

« Une ado brisée de dix-huit ans avec un lourd passif derrière elle. » ironisa Hayley.

« Je m'en fiche. » dit Klaus.

Il mit fin au dialogue en rompant la distance entre eux, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, tendrement, tandis qu'il glissait ses mains jusque dans son dos, trouvant la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Elle pouvait sentir le tissu s'alourdir puis atterrir à ses pieds. A son tour, elle passa ses mains sous le pull fin de Klaus, caressa sa peau avant de lui retirer entièrement le vêtement, rompant ainsi le baiser. Comme lors de leur première fois, il la souleva et elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, mais cette fois, Hayley inversa les places et fut au-dessus. Pendant de longues minutes, prenant son temps, elle parcouru son torse de baisers et de caresses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à le débarrasser de son jean et qu'elle ne s'allonge complètement sur lui. Elle attrapa son sac à main, l'ouvrit et en sortit un préservatif. A son tour, Klaus bascula et se repositionna au-dessus, collant son bassin à celui d'Hayley, qui gémit d'anticipation et d'impatience. Les sous-vêtements volèrent et les deux amants se glissèrent sous la couverture avant de ne faire qu'un une fois protégés.

Après l'amour, ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Hayley ne masqua pas sa fatigue et bailla lourdement.

« Je peux rester dormir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu auras même droit au petit-déjeuner. » répondit Klaus, amusé.

Elle le remercia d'un baiser sur le torse, puis, s'endormit dans ses bras. Klaus caressa distraitement son épaule et son esprit vagabonda dans les méandres de ses souvenirs d'antan. Il aurait pu jurer voir sa femme lui sourire et l'entendre lui dire _Merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse_. Pour lui, ce qui allait être le plus dur, ce serait d'annoncer sa nouvelle histoire à son fils. Il avait peur de la tournure des évènements, mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer à quelque chose qui lui avait manqué ces douze dernières années. L'amour d'une femme. Il finit par s'endormir, tout en gardant Hayley dans ses bras.

Les jours suivants, Klaus accueillait Hayley chez lui, chaque soir. Ils dînaient, parlaient de tout et de rien, et ils faisaient l'amour avant de dormir dans les bras de l'autre… jusqu'au dernier soir avant le retour d'Henrik.

« Parle-moi d'elle ! » avait demandé Hayley.

Klaus la regarda. Ils étaient tous les deux nus sous les draps. Il devait être minuit passé. Hayley, allongée sur le ventre, le drap ne recouvrant que la partie inférieure de son corps, prit appuie sur ses coudes et posa un regard insistant sur Klaus.

« Quoi ? » fut la réponse de ce dernier.

« Tu ne me parles jamais de Camille. » dit Hayley. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'as jamais demandé. » dit-il, en s'engouffrant un peu plus dans le lit.

« Et bien, maintenant je te le demande. » dit Hayley. « Comment elle était ? »

« C'était la femme la plus douce et la plus intelligente que j'ai connu. » expliqua-t-il. « Et elle n'hésitait pas à me remettre à ma place, et ça a continué quand on s'est mit ensemble. »

« Tu le prenais comment ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« En fait, c'est ce qui me plaisait le plus chez elle, sa franchise. » répondit-il. « Elle venait d'obtenir son doctorat en psychologie quand elle m'a apprit qu'elle avait des vertiges mais que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une plausible grossesse. »

« Le cancer ! » comprit Hayley.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça Klaus. « J'étais anéanti. »

« Le traitement n'a pas marché ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Au début si, il agissait plutôt bien mais, Camille ne se faisait pas d'illusions. » répondit Klaus. « Elle avait acceptée l'idée de ne pas gagner le combat. »

« Elle s'attendait à mourir ? » s'étonna Hayley.

« Et elle l'acceptait. Elle s'y est préparée. » dit Klaus, la gorgée nouée. « Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras quand elle est morte. Elle m'a rappelé la promesse que je lui avais faite. »

Il se tut et regarda la jeune femme allongée à ses côtés. Elle avait le regard triste.

« On est aussi brisé l'un que l'autre. » dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Grâce à toi je revis. » lui dit-il.

Klaus se redressa et l'embrassa.

Le lendemain, Hayley partit travailler très tôt en emportant avec elle toutes ses affaires pour qu'Henrik, qui rentra de Dartmouth une heure plus tard, ne tombe pas dessus…

« Papa, je suis rentré ! » annonça le jeune homme en mettant un pied dans la grande cour intérieure.

Klaus descendit de l'étage et accueillit son fils, qui se jeta dans ses bras.

« Bienvenue à la maison. » dit-il.

« C'était bizarre de partir sans toi. » dit Henrik.

« Je sais, mais il faudra bien couper le cordon un jour ou l'autre. » dit Klaus en s'écartant. « Comment est ta future fac ? »

« Géniale, j'ai déjà hâte d'être à cet automne. » dit Henrik, enjoué.

« Tu devrais monter, prendre une douche, défaire tes affaires… » dit Klaus.

« Pendant que tu me prépares un méga plat de viande bien saignant, s'il te plaît… » le supplia-t-il. « Je suis en manque de viande. »

« Vendu ! » s'amusa Klaus.

« Euh, ta copine est là ? » demanda Henrik, un peu réticent à l'idée de la voir.

« Non, elle travaille, et je ne vais pas te l'imposer si tu ne l'acceptes pas. » répondit Klaus. « On en parlera plus tard, je suis content que tu sois rentré. »

Henrik sourit légèrement puis, empoigna ses valises et grimpa les escaliers pour retrouver sa chambre. Il se jeta sur son matelas, heureux de retrouver son lit douillet. Pendant le déjeuner, Klaus observa avec amusement son fils dévorer son deuxième steak grillé.

« Ne mange pas trop vite ! » lui rappela Klaus.

« Désolé ! » dit Henrik, en buvant une longue gorgée de soda.

« Alors, Monique et toi avaient choisis vos spécialités ? » demanda Klaus.

« Monique hésite encore. Elle pense que si elle prend médecine elle aussi, on ne se verra pas assez. » répondit Henrik.

« Vous pouvez y arriver. » lui assura Klaus.

« C'est ce que je n'ai pas arrêté de lui répéter. » dit Henrik.

« Laisse-lui un peu de temps. » dit Klaus.

Les minutes passèrent et Henrik déposa fourchette et couteau dans l'assiette, rassasié, puis, dit :

« Elle est comment ? »

« Qui ça ? » dit Klaus.

« Ta nouvelle copine ? » demanda Henrik.

Cette question prit Klaus au dépourvu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son fils lui poserait une question pareille.

« T'es sûr de vouloir qu'on ait cette conversation ? » demanda Klaus, en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

« Je te le demanderais pas si je ne voulais pas savoir. » dit Henrik.

« Et bien, elle est gentille. » dit Klaus. « Elle me fait rire, et elle est très mature malgré son jeune âge. »

« Jeune à quel point ? » voulut savoir Henrik.

« Rassure-toi, elle est majeure. » dit Klaus, en esquissant un léger sourire.

« Aussi jeune et majeure que je le suis ? » insista Henrik.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Klaus. « Je t'assure, ce n'était pas prémédité. »

« Dis-moi juste que c'est pas une fille de mon lycée… » quémanda Henrik.

« Et ce n'est ni une de mes étudiantes, crois-moi. » le stoppa Klaus.

« Euh, ok… » dit Henrik.

« Ça t'embête… qu'elle soit si jeune ? » demanda Klaus.

« Je… j'en sais rien. » répondit Henrik.

Klaus regarda son fils attentivement. Il y vit de l'incertitude et de la tristesse. Peut-être le moment était-il venu de lui faire part de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Camille sur son lit de mort.

« Ecoute fiston, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, à propos de maman. » dit-il, attirant aussitôt l'attention de son fils. « Elle savait qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'elle ne survive pas à la maladie, alors elle m'a fait promettre. »

« Elle t'a fait promettre quoi ? » demanda Henrik.

Klaus se leva et débarrassa les assiettes, qu'il mit dans l'évier avant de se retourner vers son fils…

 _Flash-back !_

 _13 ans plus tôt !_

 _La chimio affaiblissait Camille. Déjà un an qu'elle se battait contre le cancer, mais elle était réaliste. Elle avait plus de chance de ne pas s'en sortir._

 _« Klaus ? » appela-t-elle._

 _Il entra dans la chambre en trombe, faisant rire Camille._

 _« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, affolé. « Tu as mal quelque part ? »_

 _« Pas plus que d'habitude. » répondit-elle en souriant. « Viens par-là ! »_

 _Il fut assis à ses côtés en trois secondes, la faisant sourire encore plus. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement._

 _« Klaus, il faut qu'on parle. »_

 _« De quoi ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Je ne me fais pas d'illusions chéri. Je sais que le cancer que j'ai est trop avancé pour que je gagne… » commença-t-elle à dire, mais il l'arrêta._

 _« Non, je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion. »_

 _« Pourtant il le faut. » insista-t-elle._

 _« Cami… »_

 _« Non ! » martela-t-elle. « Arrête de te défiler et écoute-moi ! »_

 _Klaus n'eut d'autre choix que d'écouter sa femme._

 _« Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais il le faut. » dit Camille. « Il y a de grande chance pour que je ne m'en sorte pas, et j'ai fais la paix avec moi-même pour l'accepter, mais je veux… je te demande de ne pas te renfermer quand je m'en irais. »_

 _« Ne me demande pas ça, je t'en supplie pas ça ! » hoqueta Klaus._

 _« Il le faut. » répéta-t-elle. « Je sais que tu prendras soin de notre fils, que tu veilleras à ce qu'il ne manque de rien et qu'il ait une bonne vie, mais je veux que tu penses à toi. Un jour viendra où tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui te fera oublier toute cette peine qui te rongera. Alors tu vas me promettre que lorsque ce jour viendra, tu laisseras cette femme t'aimer, et tu l'aimeras en retour. »_

 _« Cami… »_

 _« Promets-le moi ! » dit-elle en s'accrocha aussi fort que possible à ses épaules._

 _« D'accord ! » finit par promettre Klaus. « Je te le promets ! »_

 _Fin du flash-back !_

A la fin de son récit, Klaus attendit que son fils réagisse, mais tout ce qu'Henrik pu faire, c'est se lever de sa chaise, s'approcher de son père et de se blottir dans ses bras. Par cette étreinte, Klaus su qu'il venait d'avoir l'approbation de son fils.

Cette nuit-là, Henrik s'endormit en pensant à sa toute nouvelle belle-mère. Il grimaça légèrement en imaginant une fille de son âge être sa belle-mère…

Le lendemain, Henrik était sortit faire du jogging. Il savait son père parti à l'université préparer la reprise des cours du _lendemain_ alors, en rentrant de son jogging, il fit un crochet par le Rousseau, le café-restaurant de sa tante par alliance. En y entrant, il découvrit une salle vide. Seule une fille se trouvait derrière le bar à essuyer des verres.

« On est fermé. » dit-elle.

« Je sais, j'ai lu la pancarte. » dit-il en s'approchant. « Vous êtes Hayley ? »

« Ouais ! » fit cette dernière en levant la tête vers lui. « Oh ! »

Elle le reconnut immédiatement.

« Vous savez qui je suis ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai jamais vu de photo de toi, mais tu ressembles tellement à ton père… » répondit-elle. « Sauf les yeux et le nez ! »

« Il parait ! » dit-il en s'approchant.

« Tu es donc Henrik, le fils de Klaus ! » dit-elle en posant le verre. « Ton père sait… »

« Non, il ne sait pas que je suis là. » dit Henrik. « Il m'a simplement dit que vous travailliez pour ma tante Sophie. »

« Tiens… » dit-elle en lui servant un grand verre de jus. « On dirait que t'as couru le marathon, et s'il te plaît, ne me vouvoie pas. »

« Euh, vous… tu es… en quelque sorte ma belle-mère. » dit-il, un peu gêné.

« Tu veux rire ? On a le même âge. » répliqua-t-elle. « Je cherche pas à être la belle-mère de qui que ce soit. »

Henrik masqua un rire en buvant une gorgée de jus.

« C'est bon à savoir. » dit-il.

« Je t'ai vu, t'as voulu rigoler. » dit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« C'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si… » dit-il sans trouver les mots.

« Marrante ? C'est ce qui fait mon charme ! » se vanta-t-elle, le faisant rire encore une fois. « Bon, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? »

« Euh, je voulais juste… te rencontrer en personne. » dit-il.

« Mon âge te gêne ? » demanda-t-elle. « Dis-le franchement. »

« Euh, j'en sais rien en fait. » répondit-il. « J'ai toujours cru que mon père resterait veuf toute sa vie. Il était si amoureux de maman… »

« Et il l'est toujours. » le coupa Hayley. « Ecoute Henrik, je ne cherche pas à remplacer ta mère dans le cœur de ton père, ni même dans le tien. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un parent, moi j'ai perdu les deux. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui cherche un bon parti ou un endroit où vivre et quelqu'un qui prendra soin d'elle. Je tiens à mon indépendance. »

« Tu… tu as perdu tes deux parents ? » répéta Henrik.

« J'avais quatre ans quand ils sont morts. J'étais avec eux dans la voiture quand on est sortit de la route. Je m'en suis sorti avec plusieurs bobos, et une fois sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai été placé dans le système. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Des… familles d'accueils ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Sur 32 familles, y en a eu qu'une qui a comptait, mais j'ai dû la quitter au bout de trois mois. »

« Pourquoi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« J'ai eu dix-huit ans, et j'ai pu faire mes propres choix. » répondit-elle. « Et me voilà, de retour chez moi. »

« Tu es née ici ! » comprit-il. « Attends, 32 familles d'accueils ? »

« J'ai un fort caractère ! » dit-elle pour se défendre.

« J'en doute pas ! » sourit-il.

Hayley lui rendit son sourire.

« Si tu veux du temps pour encaisser tout ça, y a pas de problème, et si tu veux que j'arrête de voir ton père… »

« Non ! » la coupa-t-il. « Il… Je ne l'ai pas vu aussi bien depuis des années. Je… C'est vrai que j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer le fait qu'il ait choisit une fille de mon âge mais, du moment que t'essaie pas de remplacer ma mère… »

« Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas. » lui assura-t-elle.

« Je peux te poser une dernière question ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je t'écoute ! »

« Est-ce que… est-ce que t'aimes mon père ? » demanda-t-il. « Je veux dire, assez pour vouloir d'une vie avec lui ? »

« Oui, je suis tombée amoureuse de ton père. » répondit-elle, sincèrement. « Et non, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui briser le cœur. »

« C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. » dit-il en souriant.

Il bu d'une traite le reste de son jus de fruit.

« Quelle descente ! » s'amusa Hayley.

Il fut sur le point de sortir de l'argent, mais elle l'arrêta.

« C'est cadeau ! » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Allez, files, t'as besoin d'une bonne douche. »

« Très subtil ! » pouffa-t-il.

Il se leva de son tabouret et alla vers la porte, avant de se retourner vers Hayley.

« Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, Hayley ! » dit-il.

« Moi aussi, Henrik ! » dit-elle en lui retournant son sourire.

Henrik finit par sortir du café, et il rentra chez lui. Souriante et soulagée, Hayley reprit son travail, notant dans un coin de sa tête d'appeler Klaus dans l'après-midi !

Le soir venu, Henrik s'écroula dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt après avoir clôt son dernier devoir à rendre… Klaus, quant à lui, alla ouvrir le portail à son visiteur du soir, ou plutôt à sa visiteuse. Comme en manque d'oxygène, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'embrasser passionnément.

« Hum… doucement, mon fils dort à l'étage. » prévint Klaus.

« Je ne reste pas longtemps. » dit-elle. « J'avais juste envie de te souhaiter bonne nuit en personne. »

« Quelle agréable façon de faire. » sourit-il.

« Je t'aime ! » lâcha-t-elle.

Cet aveu rinça Klaus. Il cru qu'un tank venait de lui rouler sur tout le corps.

« Si je m'attendais à ça. » souffla-t-il.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire, je voulais juste que tu le saches. » dit-elle, avant de l'embrasser. « Bonne nuit ! »

Elle lui vola un dernier baiser et s'en alla, laissant Klaus complètement sonné. En allant se coucher, il repensa à ces deux petits mots… _Je t'aime…_ Hayley lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Aussitôt, les mots de Camille lui revinrent en tête. _Un jour viendra où tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui te fera oublier toute cette peine qui te rongera. Alors tu vas me promettre que lorsque ce jour viendra, tu laisseras cette femme t'aimer, et tu l'aimeras en retour._ Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était, lui aussi, tombé amoureux d'une autre femme que Camille. Cette nuit-là, il ne fit aucun cauchemar. Il dormit à poings fermés jusqu'à ce que son réveil ne sonne.

 _Rentrée scolaire_ !

Le mois de mai débuta par la reprise des cours, et la dernière ligne droite des révisions pour les examens finaux en vu du diplôme de fin d'année. Henrik avait déjà prévu ses plans de révisions avec Monique. De toute façon, au vue de leurs excellentes notes durant ces quatre dernières années, ils n'avaient aucun souci à se faire sur l'obtention de leur diplôme. Un coup de klaxon retentit.

« Henrik, dépêche-toi ! » cria Klaus, ses clés de voiture à la main.

« J'arrive ! »

Henrik dévala les escaliers et rejoignit son père.

« Désolé de pas pouvoir t'emmener ce matin. » s'excusa Klaus.

« Pas grave, tu m'emmèneras demain. » dit Henrik. « Et ne t'en fais pas, Jane-Anne me ramènera après le dîner. Avec Monique on doit réviser. »

« Pas de problème ! » dit Klaus.

« Profites-en pour passer la soirée avec Hayley. » dit Henrik, qui ouvrit le portail d'entrée.

« Une minute. » l'arrêta Klaus. « Tu me suggères d'inviter Hayley ? »

« Ouais, t'as plus besoin d'avoir peur de ma réaction. » lui assura Henrik. « Je lui ai parlé, et j'ai réalisé que je n'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher d'être heureux toi aussi. Faut que je file ! Je t'aime ! »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il quitta la maison et monta dans la voiture de sa belle-mère. Klaus, perplexe, décida qu'il appellerait Hayley mais pour l'heure, il quitta son chez lui et fit route jusqu'à l'université retrouver ses étudiants. A la pause déjeunée, alors qu'il corrigeait des devoirs dans son bureau, la porte s'ouvrit sur Hayley.

« Toc toc ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« Salut comment tu m'as trouvé ? » demanda Klaus.

« En utilisant une technique vraiment difficile… » répondit-elle en refermant la porte. « J'ai demandé mon chemin. »

« Très drôle ! » railla-t-il.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait un sac entre les mains.

« T'as apporté le déjeuner. » remarqua-t-il.

« A moins que t'aie déjà déjeuné je fais demi-tour. » dit-elle.

Il posa son stylo et se leva, fit le tour du bureau pour prendre le visage d'Hayley entre ses mains, puis, l'embrassa.

« Tu tombes à pic, je devais te parler. » lui dit-il.

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il retourna à sa place et rangea les copies pour faire de la place. Hayley tira une chaise et s'asseya à côté de lui.

« J'ai appris que tu as parlé avec mon fils. » souleva Klaus, pendant qu'elle sortait deux plats de salades du sac.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Mon fils ! » répondit simplement Klaus.

« Oh ! » fit-elle. « Et bien, il m'a trouvé au restaurant, tu lui as dis que je travaillais pour sa tante ? »

« Je ne crois pas. » dit Klaus.

« Peu importe. » fit Hayley. « On a discuté, je l'ai rassurée en lui disant que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de remplacer sa mère que ce soit dans ta vie ou dans la sienne. Je lui ai dis que je comprenais sa réticente pour avoir moi-même perdue mes deux parents, bla bla bla, et ensuite il est parti après m'avoir demandé si je t'aimais. »

« Je crois que je connais la suite. » sourit Klaus, qui se souvint de sa visite et de sa déclaration de la veille.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que c'était trop tôt ? » demanda-t-elle.

Klaus y réfléchit quelques instants. Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'Hayley sonne chez lui pour lui avouer son amour ? Non ! Est-ce que c'était trop tôt ?

« En fait… » dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. « Tu l'as dis exactement au bon moment. »

« Je le pensais. » dit-elle.

« Je sais. » dit-il, avant de l'attirer contre lui, de prendre son menton entre ses doigts et de lui dire, droit dans les yeux : « Je t'aime aussi ! »

Hayley pu sentir son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'elle aimait un homme, et qu'il l'aimait en retour. Klaus l'embrassa. Ce baiser fut différent des autres, il était rempli d'amour. Klaus n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis Camille… Elle était toujours présente dans son esprit et son cœur, mais cette présence n'était plus omniprésente. Il penserait toujours à elle, mais il devait surtout penser à son avenir, et c'est avec Hayley qu'il allait le construire.

« Tu sais… » dit Hayley quand le baiser prit fin. « Ton fils m'a demandé si je t'aimais assez pour vouloir d'une vie avec toi. »

« Pitié dis-moi que t'as dis oui ! » quémanda-t-il dans un souffle.

« Je lui ai dis oui ! » répondit-elle.

« Ça fait quoi de sortir avec un vieux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu n'es pas vieux. » répondit-elle en s'écartant. « Tu ne marches pas avec une canne, et t'es très doué au lit. Un vieux ne ferait même pas la moitié de ce que tu sais faire. »  
« Merci du compliment ! » s'amusa-t-il.

Elle lui envoya un baiser avant de s'attaquer à sa salade de tomates.

« Tu viens dîner ce soir ? » proposa-t-il. « Et non ça ne va pas gêner Henrik, c'est même son idée. »

« Ce qui veut dire… »

« Qu'on n'a plus à se cacher. »

« Alors c'est d'accord. » accepta-t-elle. « Par contre je ne finis qu'à 20 heures. »

« Ce qui me laissera pleinement de temps pour corriger la pile de copies de mes très fainéants étudiants. » lui dit Klaus.

Le sujet clos, la discussion dévia sur un autre sujet, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure pour Klaus de retrouver ses étudiants, et pour Hayley de repartir au café.

Pendant ce temps, au lycée, Henrik et Monique se tenaient main dans la main, attendant que la cloche ne sonne pour reprendre les cours. Des cours qui tournaient plus autour des dernières révisions avant les examens finaux.

« Alors, comment est ta nouvelle belle-mère ? » demanda Monique, les mains autour de son cou.

« Premièrement, elle n'est pas ma belle-mère, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne tenait pas à avoir ce rôle. » rectifia Henrik avant de répondre : « Deuxièmement, elle est cool, et elle rend mon père heureux. »

« Il le mérite, après ce qu'il a traversé. » dit Monique.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Tu sais, il m'a avoué que c'est ma mère, qui lui a fait promettre de retomber amoureux si l'occasion se présentait. »

« J'aurais aimé la rencontrer. » dit la jeune fille d'une voix douce.

« Je m'accroche aux seuls souvenirs qui me restent d'elle. » dit Henrik.

 _« Comme c'est mignon ! »_

 _« Pas lui ! » pensa Henrik._

Monique souffla d'exaspération.

« On devient tendre, Mikaelson ? »

« Dégage Julian ! » grommela Henrik.

« Eh, t'es au courant que ton cher papa s'envoie en l'air avec une jeunette ? » renchérit Julian. « Elle est sexy je dois dire. »

« Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. » rétorqua Henrik. « Maintenant casse-toi ! »

« C'est génial, après toutes ces années, tu vas enfin avoir une maman pour te donner le bain et t'apprendre qu'on ne couche pas avec sa cousine. »

Ses copains se marraient, mais Henrik perdit patience, et pour le plus grand étonnement de Monique – et des autres, il s'écarta de la jeune fille et fit face à Julian.

« J'en ai assez ! » hurla-t-il, attirant l'attention de tous les lycéens présents dans la cours, et de certains professeurs. « Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Pourquoi tu continues à te moquer de moi ? Ma mère est morte et tu trouves ça drôle. Comment tu peux rire de la mort d'une personne ? Tu as de la chance, _vous_ avez de la chance, vous avez toujours vos deux parents, moi j'ai vu ma mère tomber malade, s'affaiblir chaque jour pendant deux ans alors que je n'avais que cinq ans. J'ai eu la chance de lui dire au revoir, et tu vois, je me passe en boucle cette scène dans ma tête alors qu'elle est à l'hôpital. Si tu veux je peux t'imiter le son de sa voix à cause des médicaments qui l'empêchaient de souffrir alors qu'elle était sur le point de mourir. Tu sais ce que ça fait de savoir que tu ne reverras plus jamais ta mère sourire, ni te serrer dans ses bras ? Et bien moi oui, je le vis encore et encore depuis douze ans. J'ai perdu ma mère mais j'ai encore mon père, et s'il a décidé de refaire sa vie avec une jeunette, c'est sa décision bordel de merde, maintenant lâche-moi et va t'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre pour donner un sens à ta misérable vie d'enfant gâté ! »

Sa tirade avait douchée toutes les personnes autour d'eux. Henrik sentit son cœur s'accélérer et cogner contre ses tempes. Attrapant son sac de cours, il quitta le lycée sans se retourner et marcha droit devant lui, sans se rendre compte de la direction qu'il prenait…

« Espèce de sale con ! » tempêta Monique.

Elle s'approcha de Julian et lui asséna une gifle qui résonna à travers la cour.

« Pour une fois dans ta vie, réfléchis avant de parler. » lui dit-elle avant de le pousser avec force.

Rebekah arriva en trombe et agrippa Monique par les épaules pour l'empêcher de frapper à nouveau son camarade.

« Mademoiselle Deveraux, veuillez vous calmer. » lui conseilla-t-elle avant de regarder Julian, qui avait perdu son sourire provocateur. « Monsieur Carson, dans mon bureau, immédiatement ! »

Sortant à son tour du lycée, Monique tenta de chercher Henrik du regard mais elle ne le vit nulle part. Paniquée, elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa tante.

« Allô, tante Sophie… »

 _Le Rousseau !_

Le café était bondé et Sophie dû s'éloigner pour répondre à sa nièce.

« Monique… Wow, respire ma chérie ! Ok, va en classe, je me charge de le retrouver, je te le promets ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hayley, qui était entrée dans la même pièce que sa patronne.

Elle lui relata les faits que lui avait rapportés sa nièce…

« Je crois savoir où il est allé. » dit Hayley, en enlevant son tablier noir. « Je m'en charge ! »

 _Cimetière !_

Henrik tomba à genoux devant la stèle de sa mère. Là, il pleura, se moquant de savoir si oui ou non, on pouvait le voir. Il en avait assez. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à vivre comme ça, sans cesse persécuté par ces lycéens qui se croyaient tout permis parce que leurs parents ont du fric. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de devoir toujours subir ces attaques incessantes. Est-ce que cela prendra-t-il fin un jour ? Il était si fatigué ? Il en avait marre… Il serra le poing et frappa le marbre de la tombe de sa mère. Ses phalanges saignèrent légèrement, et son poing lui fit atrocement mal, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Comme s'il était possédé, il ouvrit son sac, en sortit sa paire de ciseau aiguisée et fit courir ses doigts sur les lames, appuyant fort en espérant avoir mal… Il finit par poser le ciseau sur son poignet gauche, là où une veine saillante apparut. Il appuya, de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que le sang ne coule. Il voulait mourir, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il avait si mal qu'il voulait en finir. Il ne ressentait même pas la douleur. Il continuait d'appuyer, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'on lui enlève de force le ciseau. Le sang coula encore plus, mais ce fut une douleur à la joue qui fit revenir Henrik sur Terre. Quand il vit son poignet en sang, il paniqua.

« _Calme-toi ! »_

Il regarda en provenance de la voix et c'était Hayley.

« Tu m'as giflé ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle le forçait à se lever.

« Ouais ! » répondit-elle.

Elle prit le sac d'Henrik, et le força à avancer jusqu'à la voiture qui les attendait. Hayley déchira une manche de son t-shirt, sous les yeux ébahit d'Henrik, et l'appliqua sur la plaie de ce dernier.

« Appuie fort. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Une fois dans la voiture, elle lui attacha la ceinture avant de foncer jusqu'à l'hôpital, où il fut prit en charge par une infirmière.

Il fallut attendre une bonne heure avant qu'Henrik ne soit entièrement soigné. Son poignet ne saignait plus. Il ne courrait plus aucun danger. Klaus entra en trombe dans la salle d'examen, paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? » claqua-t-il.

« Papa je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit. » s'exclama Henrik, qui fondit en larmes. « Je suis désolé. »

Klaus croisa le regard d'Hayley, qui lui fit _Non_ de la tête. Klaus se contenta de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pu.

« Pardonne-moi papa, je suis vraiment désolé… » ne cessait de répéter Henrik. « Excuse-moi, pardon, pardon, pardon… »

« C'est bon, je suis là ! » le consola Klaus.

Un médecin entra dans la pièce lorsqu'Henrik calma ses pleurs. Il donna à Klaus une ordonnance d'antidouleurs pour Henrik, ainsi que le numéro d'un psychologue.

« J'en ai pas besoin. » refusa Henrik. « Je recommencerais pas. »

Le médecin ne dit plus rien, et les laissa partir.

Klaus fit monter Henrik dans sa voiture.

« Merci ! » dit-il à Hayley. « Mais comment t'as su qu'il serait là-bas ? »

« C'est ce que j'aurais fait ! » lui répondit-elle. « Allez, Rebekah vous attends. »

« Tu viens toujours ce soir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! File ! »

Il l'embrassa et monta dans son 4X4. Henrik somnolait sur le siège passager.

Arrivée au lycée, père et fils rejoignirent le bureau de la principale. Monique attendait devant le bureau. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami, qui tenta de cacher sa blessure, qu'il s'était infligé lui-même en ne la serrant contre lui que de son bras valide. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et Rebekah vit le bandage au poignet de son neveu.

« Monique, vous pouvez retourner en cours maintenant. » lui dit-elle.

A contrecoeur, Monique se détacha d'Henrik, mais elle l'embrassa avant de regagner sa classe. Rebekah fit signe à son frère et à son neveu d'entrer dans son bureau, où Julian attendait, mais il n'était pas seul. Un homme en costume deux pièces gris et cravate, et une femme brune très élégante dans un tailleur-jupe mauve, était debout dans un coin de la pièce.

« Klaus, je te présente Richard et Johanna Carson, les parents de Julian ! » dit Rebekah, en faisant les présentations.

Le père de Julian s'approcha de Klaus et lui tendit la main.

« Monsieur Mikaelson… » fit-il alors que Klaus lui serrait la main. « Ma femme et moi tenions à ce que vous sachiez que nous ignorions tout du comportement de notre fils envers le votre, et il sera sévèrement puni. »

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre ! » dit Klaus.

« Il faut que je m'assois. » dit Henrik, qui devenait plus blanc qu'un linge.

C'est là que Julian remarqua le bandage à son poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as f… »

« Toi, tu ne m'adresses pas la paroles ! » le coupa violemment Henrik. « C'est de ta faute. »

« Ma faute ? » répéta Julian.

« Tu la fermes, Julian ! » le réprimanda sa mère.

Rebekah donna un verre d'eau à son neveu, qui but par petite gorgée.

« Julian… » fit Rebekah, qui retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. « En raison des témoignages de ta petite bande de copain – et je t'assure qu'ils ne t'ont pas vendus par guetté de cœur je les ai menacé, tu seras collé jusqu'au dernier jour de cours. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Etant donné que les examens approchent, et si tu veux avoir ton diplôme, tu vas passer un peu plus de temps avec tes professeurs, qui j'en suis sûre, seront ravie de te donner des cours particuliers. » poursuivit Rebekah.

« Et plus de basket-ball ! » renchérit Madame Carson.

« C'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ! » sourit Rebekah.

« Maman, ce n'est pas juste… » répliqua Julian.

« Regarde le poignet de ton camarade, tout de suite… » lui ordonna sa mère.

Julian regarda le poignet d'Henrik…

« Tu vas lui présenter tes excuses, immédiatement. » intervint son père. « Tu ne lui adresseras plus la parole, et tu ne t'approcheras plus de lui. »

« Je suis désolé ! » dit Julian à Henrik.

« J'en veux pas de tes excuses forcés. » répliqua Henrik. « Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me foutes la paix. »

Julian finit par se lever et par faire face à ses parents.

« Je peux aller en cours maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tes clés de voiture et ton téléphone. » dit sa mère.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Tes clés de voiture et ton téléphone portable. » répéta sa mère en tendant la main. « Tout de suite ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? » demanda Julian, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« J'en ai l'air ? » siffla sa mère, le visage fermé.

Il sortit ses clés de voiture et son téléphone de la poche de son jean, et les déposa dans la main de sa mère.

« Bien, et tu es également privé de sortie, d'ordinateur, de télévision et de MP-3. » poursuivit-t-elle. « Tu vas vraiment regretter ton comportement de sale petit gamin pourri gâté. Tu n'as plus droit à rien à partir de maintenant. Compris ? »

« Oui Madame ! » acquiesça Julian, qui baissa la tête.

« Vous pouvez retourner en classe, Monsieur Carson ! » lui dit Rebekah.

« Encore une fois, nous sommes désolés pour son attitude. » dit le père de Julian à Klaus. « Nous comprendrons si vous attentez quelque chose… »

« Je veux juste qu'il me fiche la paix. » marmonna Henrik.

« Il ne t'importunera plus. » lui promit Richard Carson. « Principale Gerard ! »

La famille Carson quitta le bureau de Rebekah…

« Je vais le ramener à la maison ! » dit Klaus à sa sœur.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. » dit Rebekah à son neveu.

« C'est pas ta faute. » la rassura-t-il. « C'est moi qui ait rien dit. »

Klaus aida son fils à se lever puis, vingt minutes plus tard, ils furent à la maison. Henrik se lassa choir dans son lit, et il esquissa un sourire – malgré la fatigue, lorsque son père lui ôta ses chaussures et le mit sous la couverture, comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

« Je n'ai plus cinq ans ! » s'amusa Henrik.

« Tu restes mon p'tit garçon. » dit Klaus, qui embrassa son fils sur le front. « Repose-toi, ensuite tu viendras dans la cuisine, je te ferais à manger. »

« Ok ! » dit Henrik.

Klaus s'éloigna, mais Henrik l'appela.

« Oui ? » fit Klaus, sur le pas de la porte.

« Tu… tu ne vas pas m'engueuler ? » s'étonna Henrik.

« Je devrais. » dit Klaus. « Mais je vais seulement te demander de ne plus jamais me faire ça. »

« Je te le promets ! » dit Henrik.

« Repose-toi ! »

Quand il fut seul, il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes à l'adolescent avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. Klaus était revenu sur ses pas, et, durant de longues minutes, il regarda son fils dormir. A cet instant, il était si innocent, si fragile. Klaus ne pu s'empêcher de se reprocher ce qui s'était passé. Si seulement il avait su… il aurait pu éviter que ça aille trop loin, mais heureusement, Hayley avait été vive, rapide et instinctive. Klaus nota dans un coin de sa tête de la remercier dès qu'elle sera avec lui. Pour se vider la tête de tout ça, il descendit à la cuisine et se plongea dans la correction des copies de ses étudiants. Machinalement, durant plusieurs minutes il lisait, corrigeait, barrait et traçait au feutre rouge les copies, les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus. Deux heures étaient passés, peut-être trois. Il posa son feutre rouge et se prit la tête entre les mains, fatigué.

 _« Papa ! »_

Il leva la tête.

« Hey, tu te sens comment ? » demanda-t-il.

« Affamé. » répondit Henrik.

Klaus rangea ses affaires dans sa sacoche en cuir et les déposa sur une chaise, avant de sortir des tas de choses du réfrigérateur. Dans un saladier, il mit de la salade, des tranches de bacon, il coupa ensuite des tomates et du fromage en carré…

 _« Papa ! »_

« Quoi ? »

 _« Je… j'aurais dû t'en parler. »_

« Ouais, t'aurais dû. »

 _« Je suis vraiment désolé ! »_

Klaus posa le couteau qu'il avait dans les mains, qu'il s'essuya sur un torchon et fit face à son fils.

« Tu aurais pu au moins en parler à ta tante. » dit Klaus.

« Je voulais régler ça moi-même, mais ça n'allait jamais aussi loin qu'aujourd'hui. » avoua Henrik. « Papa, je pense à maman sans arrêt, je ne supporte plus les moqueries des autres parce qu'elle n'est plus là. Je n'en peux plus de les voir se foutre de ma gueule parce que toi et moi on est plus proche qu'ils ne le seront jamais de leur père, mais maman me manque. Elle me manque à un point… J'ai encore des souvenirs de nous trois et j'ai… j'ai cru que tu ne la remplacerais pas… »

Henrik s'emportait, sans crier, non. Il parlait, parlait encore et encore mais il finit par faire une crise de panique. Les larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues et Klaus tenta de s'approcher pour le calmer, mais Henrik mit ses mains en évidence devant lui.

« Non, il faut que ça sorte je, je sais que tu aimeras toujours maman mais… Hayley, tu as rencontré Hayley et j'ai peur… J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. J'ai peur d'oublier maman au profit d'Hayley… J'ai peur de vous voir ensemble… Papa je suis terrifié d'oublier tous les souvenirs que j'ai de maman… Je veux pas… Je veux pas oublier… Et je sais que j'ai pas le droit de te demander de laisser tomber Hayley, je n'ai pas le droit et je ne le veux pas. C'est… c'est quelqu'un de bien… »

Klaus couvrit la distance entre lui et son fils et l'obligea à se taire. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'obligea à le regarde.

« Hey, calme-toi, respire. » lui dit-il. « Voilà, écoute-moi bien. Jamais, _jamais_ je ne remplacerais ta mère, et _jamais_ je n'oublierais tout ce que j'ai vécu avec elle. Ta mère m'a rendu heureux au-delà de ce qu'un homme peut espérer. Elle m'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux en te donnant la vie, et elle fera toujours partie de mon cœur. Je l'aimerais toujours, ok ? »

« Ok mais, Hayley… » fit Henrik.

« Ne prendra jamais la place de ta maman. » lui assura Klaus. « Tu lui as parlé, elle te l'a dit elle-même. Hayley sera avec toi ce que tu voudras. Tu peux la voir simplement comme une amie ou bien uniquement comme la copine de ton père. C'est à toi de choisir. »

Henrik s'accrocha à son père comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le dernier face à face avec Julian avait été la goutte d'eau. Ses poumons, comprimés par le manque d'air, redevinrent moins douloureux et le jeune homme retrouva une respiration normale.

« Ça va mieux ? » lui demanda Klaus.

« Ouais ! » répondit Henrik. « Excuse-moi. »

« N'en parlons plus. » dit Klaus. « T'as toujours faim ? »

Comme réponse, l'estomac d'Henrik se manifesta.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. » s'amusa Klaus.

Le soir venu, Henrik n'avait pas fait long feu devant la télévision et c'était assoupi dans sa chambre. Au rez-de-chaussée, Klaus avait accueillit Hayley.

« Euh, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire un vrai dîner… » s'excusa Klaus, mais Hayley l'arrêta.

« Je me doutais que tu aurais d'autres chats à fouetter, alors j'ai mangé au resto. »

« Tu restes quand même ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. » répondit-elle. « Mais je tombe de fatigue. »

« Tu n'es pas la seule. » avoua-t-il. « Tu veux boire quelque chose avant… »

« Ça ira. » le coupa-t-elle. « Allons-nous coucher. »

Une heure plus tard, Klaus ne trouva toujours pas le sommeil. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Hayley, qui dormait depuis peu se réveilla et se redressa.

« C'est quoi le souci ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'en sais rien. » répondit-il.

« Bien sûr que si. » souffla Hayley. « Ecoute, ton fils va bien, il a simplement besoin de temps. »

« T'es psy maintenant ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Non, mais j'ai vécue la même chose que lui ou presque. » dit Hayley. « La seule différence, c'est que je cognais tous ceux qui me traitait d'orpheline abandonnée par ses parents. Henrik pense avec sa tête. Laisse-lui du temps. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se rallongea et se rendormit aussitôt, sans voir le sourire sur le visage de Klaus, mais ce qu'aucun d'eux ne surent, c'était qu'Henrik avait tout entendu.

Le _lendemain_ , il trouva Hayley dans la cuisine.

« Salut ! » grommela-t-il. « Où est mon père ? »

« A l'université. » répondit Hayley. « J'ai pris ma journée. Tu te sens comment ? »

« Suffisamment bien pour réviser mes exams. » dit-il. « Rassure-moi, je ne vais pas t'avoir sur le dos toute la journée ? Non parce que je vais très bien. »

« Je suis ni ta mère, ni ton père. » lui dit-elle d'un ton neutre. « SI tu dis que tu vas réviser, je te crois, mais sache que je n'hésiterais pas à te gifler si tu refais la même connerie qu'hier. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas ! » dit Henrik.

« Bien. » fit Hayley. « Pancakes ? »

« Oh oui ! » acquiesça-t-il.

En milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'Hayley était assise à une table dans la cour, les jambes sur la table à bouquiner, Henrik la rejoignit. Las, il s'asseya et s'affala sur la table.

« J'en ai marre de réviser. » grommela-t-il.

Le portail s'ouvrit, et Klaus apparut.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, il a juste besoin de faire une pause dans ses révisions. » répondit Hayley en désignant l'adolescent.

« J'ai besoin d'air. » dit ce dernier. « Je peux aller voir Monique ? »

 _« On parle de moi ? »_

Henrik sursauta à l'entente de la voix de sa petite-amie. Il se leva de sa chaise et se précipita vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa… Hayley sourit devant ce tableau, puis, bascula la tête en arrière car Klaus était derrière elle. Il l'embrassa sur le front…

 _« C'est bon, embrasse-la comme il faut. »_

C'était Henrik. Le couple porta son regard sur lui.

« Pardon ? » fit Klaus.

« Embrasse-la comme il faut. » répéta Henrik. « Arrêtez de prendre des gants quand je suis là. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais cool à propos de ça. »

Monique, qui voyait le léger malaise d'Hayley, tira Henrik par la main jusqu'aux escaliers.

« Non j'ai assez révisé pour aujourd'hui. » protesta-t-il.

Elle se colla contre lui et, sous le regard amusé d'Hayley et Klaus, elle lui dit d'une voix suave :

« Qui te dit qu'on va réviser ? »

« On y va ! » dit Henrik.

Il disparut à l'étage avec sa petite amie, et une porte claqua.

« Et si on allait à ton motel pour une heure ou deux ? » susurra Klaus à l'oreille d'Hayley.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, avant d'acquiescer et de se laisser entraîner à l'extérieur…

 _Epilogue !_

 _Un an plus tard !_

 _Eté 2015 !_

Un an après sa première année à Dartmouth, Henrik rentra chez lui pour les vacances d'étés. Tant de choses s'étaient passés depuis. Après sa tentative de suicide inconsciente, Henrik avait apprit à mieux connaitre Hayley, qui était devenue plus qu'une belle-mère à ses yeux. Elle était devenue sa confidente, une vraie amie. Il l'avait totalement accepté dans la famille, et surtout, il avait complètement accepté la liaison – qui s'était muée en une vraie histoire – entre son père et la jeune fille.

« Je suis rentré. » dit-il, annonçant sa venue.

Les bras chargés de ses valises, il fut accueillit par son père.

« Bienvenue à la maison ! » sourit Klaus.

« Déjà-vu ! » s'amusa Henrik, qui repensa au jour où il était rentré de sa visite de fac l'an dernier.

Père et fils se serrèrent dans les bras un long moment, avant de s'écarter.

« Où est Hayley ? » demanda Henrik.

« A l'étage. » répondit Klaus. « On a quelqu'un à te présenter. »

« Qui ? » voulut savoir Henrik.

« Suis-moi. » dit Klaus.

Une fois à l'étage, Henrik fut guidé vers une chambre, qui n'était pas la sienne, mais dans celle de son père. Hayley s'y trouvait, assise sur un rocking-chair et berçant un…

« Un bébé ? » s'étrangla Henrik.

« Fils, je te présente ta sœur. » dit Klaus. « Enfin, ta demi-sœur. »

« Je… j'ai une sœur ? » répéta Henrik.

« C'était pas prémédité. » tenta de s'expliquer Hayley.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda Henrik, qui ne détachait pas son regard de la petite forme qui dormait dans les bras de sa jeune maman.

« Hope ! » répondit Hayley.

« Je… je peux la prendre ? » demanda-t-il.

Hayley et Klaus échangèrent un regard complice et soulagé à la fois. La jeune maman se leva du rocking-chair, encore épuisée par le manque de sommeil, et déposa délicatement son petit trésor dans les bras d'Henrik. Ce dernier s'asseya sur le rebord du lit. La petite Hope ouvrit les yeux, serrant le doigt de son grand frère.

« Bonjour Hope, je suis ton grand-frère ! »

Esquissant un sourire malicieux, Henrik leva la tête vers son père et Hayley, qui étaient debout l'un contre l'autre, puis, leur demanda :

« A quand le mariage ? »

Son sourire s'élargit, et Hayley se mit à rire !

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour Klaus. Malgré de longues années difficiles, il avait non seulement réussi à garder ce lien inébranlable qu'il avait avec son fils, mais il avait également tenu la promesse faite à sa femme sur son lit de mort. Il pouvait sentir sa présence autour d'eux. Une présence chaleureuse et douce. Klaus était en paix, et il avait retrouvé l'amour dans les bras d'une femme qui lui avait fait redécouvrir l'amour. Une femme qui lui avait rendu l'espoir et fait croire aux secondes chances !

* * *

 **Et voilà, il a été très enrichissant à écrire ce défi. J'ai pleuré en l'écrivant, et je me demande si vous avez votre petite larme en le lisant. C'était ma première tentative sur le couple Klaus & Hayley, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire *-***

 **A très vite pour le 4ème et dernier défi de cette session, et pour toutes mes autres fics à venir !**

 **Aurélie !**


End file.
